The Bionic Blast
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy! Plot: Four friends, Laura (15), Eowyn (Also 15), Ethan (14), and me (Angelina or Angie) (17) are not your average normal teenagers. They can go to different fandoms and help them! This time, the kids end up with the Lab Rats. What could go wrong? (Katelyn (16) will be added in later chapters) *Fourth in the Traveler series*
1. Bionic Buddies

What is an average teenager? Honestly, I wouldn't know since I'm not one. I got to ask you a question, have you ever seen a movie or read a book and you felt like you're there? Or the pages or the words come to life? It's happened to us before.

By us, I mean my friends and I. My friends, Laura (15), Eowyn (Also 15), Ethan (14), and me (Angelina or Angie) (17).We've been too places we didn't know were real. We've been to Narnia, Middle Earth, even Ninjago. (Yes, we became LEGOs for a couple days!) Ethan just started his journey with us when we went to Ninjago, so he's only been to a "magical land" once.

We've been waiting a while to go back. When a portal appears in the middle of nowhere, we know we are being called (which is weird.) I can't wait to tell you about this one… because it's quite an adventure.

"Guys! Come here!" I exclaimed as I was walking up Laura and Ethan's driveway (they are brother and sister) Laura, Eowyn (she must have just got there), and Ethan came running towards me.

"What is it?" Laura asked. "You are moving away to China?" Ethan asked hopefully. Although we were both lefties and good friends, we still had this "rivalry" going on. Sometimes he can be a pain. "Ha, ha, very funny," I said in annoyance. I held up a letter and said, "I got a note from Edmund!"

"Oooh… Your lover boy," Eowyn said winking I blushed. Edmund and I had just agreed to be friends until we had a good solid relationship going. So, no, I had no boyfriend. Unlike Laura and Eowyn. Eowyn had Merry, who may I add were getting "serious" about their relationship and Laura had Legolas. They also agreed to "just be friends" though. So right now, Laura and I are older than Eowyn, and still single! Well, we chose to be I guess you could say.

Ethan didn't like anyone- yet. Maybe his turn will come soon. "He's not my boyfriend or my lover boy," I said rolling my eyes, "We are just good friends for now." "Yeah, yeah, we've heard the story a million gazillion times," Ethan said. "Stop it Ethan. Open it, Angie!" Laura said.

I ripped the paper open and there was a note with a tiny picked flower. It was so sweet. "Read it out loud," Eowyn said. I opened the note and read, _"Greetings, Angelina! It has been very chilly here in Britain. I miss Narnia and I miss you. Lucy and I want to make a trip to come see you guys. (As soon as we convince Uncle Herald and Aunt Alberta) Lu says hello and Eustace says salutations. (Whatever that means) I hope to hear from you soon, -Edmund."_

"Aw! How sweet!" Laura gushed. "Ugh, barf," Ethan said displeasingly. "Like I said, brainiac, he's just a friend. I'm sure if you had a special someone, you'd be writing her letters too," I reply. "Okay first off, I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend and second of all, I would be texting her or emailing her. This is the twenty first century not the medieval times," Ethan said.

I simply rolled my eyes; there was no need to argue with him. "Okay, now I'm bored," Eowyn said. "Let's just go inside," Laura said. We started walking inside when all of a sudden a portal appeared from nowhere.

"BOO YA!" Eowyn shouted. "Okay, let's go through," I said. We all held hands and charged through the portal. I opened my eyes for one second and then I was out like a light. What happened?

An hour or two later, I was staring up at the ceiling. The place looked unfamiliar. I felt around me, I wasn't in water, I wasn't on grass, I lifted up my hand, I wasn't a LEGO, where was I? I stared up at a ceiling; it looked like a normal everyday house.

Then I got up. I looked around and Laura, Eowyn, and Ethan were lying beside me too. They must have been knocked out as well. "Guys wake up," I said shaking them. They all rubbed their heads. "Where are we?" Laura asked uneasy.

I looked around. The house looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it… Then I saw someone hiding behind a couch, watching us. I could barely see him, but he had a shovel in his hand.

I looked at Ethan, Eowyn, and Laura and they looked at me in horror. Probably thinking if we stumbled across a serial killer. I started to tip toe my way towards the couch. I grabbed a pencil that was in my back pocket (have no idea why it was in there) and I used it as my "sword". I got closer; I jumped behind the couch where the person was.

He screamed, I screamed. I threw my pencil at him and he started to flip out. As I got a better look at him, he looked like Adam! Adam from Lab Rats! "Adam!?" I exclaimed. Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn looked at him excitedly. "ADAM?" They asked me. Not really a question, but it was like a shocking reply.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, he gasped and said, "ARE YOU GHOSTS?" I looked at him strangely. "CHASE, BREE, COME QUICK, I FOUND GHOSTS! THEY'RE REAL, THEY'RE REAL!" Adam screamed. We looked towards the hallway and there stranding was Chase and Bree Davenport.

I almost fainted. When I watched the TV show, I had a HUGE crush on Chase. Laura, Eowyn, and I used to fight over him. I tried to remain calm. Eowyn was already on the ground as soon as they entered the room.

"Adam, what's wrong now?" Chase asked annoyed. "G-ghosts, they- they found us!" Adam said pointing at us, then he started to cry, "They know my name and they're gonna eat me!" "That is not true at all," Ethan said.

"The aliens always say that! Then, in the middle of the night, they- they eat us!" Adam yelled. Suddenly, Leo and Mr. Davenport enter the room. "Guys, I was in an interview showing off my cool gadgets because I'm awesome! And, then all of a sudden I hear screaming, Adam, your pet parrot is not back! He died!"

"Uh, Mr. Davenport, look!" Bree said. She pointed to Ethan, Laura, Eowyn, and I. He turned around and faced us. We were silent for a couple seconds and then everyone starts screaming. Ethan, Laura, Eowyn, and I ran on one side of the room and they ran on the other side. "How did they get in here?" Leo asked.

"Be right back, I'm going to go get one of my inventions to suck them out of here like a vacuum!" Mr. Davenport said. He started to run to the basement. "No!" We exclaimed. "THE ALIENS TALK!" Adam screamed. He jumped into Chase's arms, "See!?" "Get off of me," Chase said annoyed.

"We're not aliens, and we have no idea how we got in your house, this might sound crazy, but we went through a portal and we ended up here. This portal that keeps showing up and bringing us to places we didn't even know existed. It brought us here," I explained. They looked at us strangely. "I don't get it, why would the aliens go through a portal to get here? Wouldn't they use a UFO?" Adam asked.

"Big D… what if they can Geo-Leap? What if they're bionic!?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport." "I'll find out. We just can't let them know that…" Mr. Davenport started, "We know you're bionic," Eowyn said. "How!?" Chase, Bree, and Mr. Davenport asked at once.

"We can't explain, it's complicated; but don't worry, your secret is safe with us," Laura replied. "The aliens know we're bionic!? Never trust the aliens!" Adam replied. "Adam, they're not aliens," Chase said. "Okay, family meeting!" Mr. Davenport said, "Will you excuse us for a minute?" "Yeah, no problem," I said.

They huddled up, I heard them whispering and bickering with one another. "I hope they believe us," Eowyn said. "Yeah, it's pretty cool here!" Ethan exclaimed. "But what if we DID have bionics guys? How weird would that be?" I asked. "I think it'd be interesting. But remember guys, we came here for a reason. Somehow, they are going to need our help," Laura replied. We nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to run some tests on you guys. Until we figure out who you are and everything like that, you have to stay here," Mr. Davenport explained. I screamed inside. Staying here!? Dream come true! And not just because Chase was a dream come true.

"Now that I know you aren't aliens…" Adam started; he put on this weird face which was supposed to be his "flirting face?" "Hi, I'm Adam, what's your name, doll face?" Adam asked me.

"Um, I'm Angelina. This is Laura, Eowyn, and Ethan," I said confused. "You're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous, let's just get this over with and say that we should go out sometime," He said to me. Laura gave him the slybrow and I just looked at him plainly. "Adam! Cut it out!" Chase said, then he walked over to us, "Hi I'm Chase, and just so you know, I am single."

I glanced at Eowyn and Laura. "Please! Like any of them would go out with you! I'm buff and strong and you're… Chase," Adam said. "I'm available!" Leo said excitedly. "And so am I, you're cute," Bree said to Ethan. Okay now I'm starting to get weirded out…

"Well, I have a boyfriend, Ethan is fourteen, Laura likes someone else, and Angie is… I have no idea," Eowyn said. I turned to her and gave her a look. "Really? How could someone so beautiful not have a boyfriend?" Adam said, he turned to me and said, "I'm available, so whenever you need a guy in your life, I'm here cupcake."

"I'm here too!" Chase said. "Yeah, like she'd ever like you," Adam said doubtingly. I wouldn't say that, Chase was… a dream. And Adam was… average. I laughed, "I'll think about it, I just got here," I said. They smiled. Chase pushed Adam out of the way and Adam hit him, "Ow!" Chase said.

"Seriously, age doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't mind dating a super fast girl," Bree said. "Uh, I'll pass," Ethan said disgusted. "Well, it's okay, besides I have a lucky lady," Leo said putting his hands on his hips heroically. "Please, Janelle thinks there is something wrong with you. And she's right," Adam said, "You're girl repellent. But not as much as Chase is."

"Guys! We need to start the testing. We'll do youngest to oldest. Which order is that?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I'm fourteen, Laura and Eowyn are fifteen, and Angie is seventeen," Ethan said. "Then let's go do some testing!" Mr. Davenport said excitedly.


	2. Are We Bionic?

We went down the elevator and we were in the hallway before you go into the lab. It was amazing! Ethan was so excited that he started pressing all different buttons. Eowyn smacked his hand out of the way. Then E.D.D.Y came on the screen and Laura, Eowyn, Ethan, and I all jumped back and screamed.

"Ugh! More kids! Donnie, don't tell me you are going through your "day care" phase again!" E.D.D.Y said rudely. "E.D.D.Y, this is Angelina, Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn. They are guest. Find Douglas and get him down here. We need to do some testing to find out if they're bionic or not," Mr. Davenport said.

"He's already in the lab, good luck kids, and by good luck I mean there is a big possibility you can come out a new animal," E.D.D.Y said. We glanced at each other awkwardly.

The door opened and there was the lab! It was so awesome, I felt like I was in a dream! Chase was on Mr. Davenport's computer and Adam was lifting weights. Bree was applying makeup, (Which was probably for Ethan) and Leo was talking to Douglas.

"Douglas, hook up one of the systems, we got to do some testing on them," Mr. Davenport said. "Them? Who are these people, Donnie?" Douglas asked, "Wait, did you create a bionic army without me!? Dang it!"

"No! This is Angelina, Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn, they went through a portal and it led them into our house. We think they're bionic. It's like geo leaping, but weirder!" Mr. Davenport explained. "Wait, do they know that the kids are bionic?" Douglas asked worriedly. "Yes, we do, we can't explain, but like we said before, your secret is safe with us," Laura said smiling.

Adam came over to me and said, "Feel my muscles, just worked out." He held out his arm. Okay, he was seriously creeping me out. "I'll pass," I said. Chase came over and said, "Adam, cut it out!" Chase turned to me, "Sorry, he's… weird. There's no way to explain it." I laughed, "No, it's okay, I like weird." "I'm weird too!" Chase said quickly.

"So… Ethan," Bree started as she came over. She had put on red lipstick, mascara, and eyes shadow. Ethan's face was priceless! Someone was finally interested in him, but he had absolutely no interest in her.

"If you turn out to be bionic, that would mean you'd never be normal again and that would mean you'd have to marry a bionic and that would mean that the only eligible person to marry that was bionic, would be me," Bree said fast and flipped her hair. Now I wanted to barf.

"Let me break it down for you," Ethan started. Oh no, he was going to break her heart! Laura, Eowyn, and I knew how Ethan worked. He speaks his mind freely. We quickly ran to him. Eowyn cuffed his mouth, and Laura and I dragged him over to the side.

"Give us one minute," Eowyn said. We took Ethan over and let go on him. Eowyn took her hand away from his mouth. "What was that for!?" Ethan asked. "You were about to break Bree's heart! I know you don't like her, but she doesn't exactly know that. So do us a favor and just pretend you're her friend!" Laura replied.

Ethan sighed, "Fine, but if she tries being lovey dovey with me, I am counting on you guys to help me!" "Deal," Laura, Eowyn and I promised. "Sorry to break up your meeting but Mr. Davenport and Douglas are ready," Chase said to us. "Who's first?" Leo asked as we walked back into the lab. "Ethan!" Laura, Eowyn, and I said at once shoving Ethan towards them. He was the "guinea pig" this time.

"Wait, what?" Ethan asked confused, and slightly mad. "Don't worry, it won't hurt too much," Douglas said as they strapped Ethan in this contraption. "Okay, now everyone has to step out for a couple minutes while we do the test. Only Chase, Donald, and I can stay in the room," Douglas said. We left. Hopefully Ethan would be alright…

 **Ethan's POV:**

Ugh! Why did I always have to go first!? Why couldn't Eowyn be the youngest? She acts like a child… I know I'm the only boy and I'm supposed to be a "man" but seriously, I've never been in anything like this in my life, and I was surrounded by weirdos. I mean, what were the chances of me being bionic?

"Okay, Ethan. It may help if we strike a conversation with you. It will take your mind away from the pain," Mr. Davenport said. _"PAIN!?"_ I yelled in my head. I was about to say it out loud but I am glad I bit my tongue.

"Chase, why don't you ask him questions," Douglas suggested. I hoped Chase would just start talking, it started to hurt! BAD! "What's your favorite color?" Chase asked. "Red, all lefties like red," I replied panting. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" He asked. "Six. Four sisters and two brothers. Not including me so that makes seven," I replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chase asked. Girlfriend? What kind of question was that? "No," I answered. "Do you want one?" He asked. "No! Not right now! I'm fourteen!" I said annoyed. "Does Angelina have a boyfriend?" He asked out of the blue. Okay, now we were completely getting off topic! Why would he care!?

"It's complicated! She has a friend from England that she talks about all the time, but they're just friends. So no, I guess she doesn't have a boyfriend!" I replied. I was getting super mad. Chase was asking stupid questions plus my whole body felt like it was going to explode because of the pain that Mr. Davenport and Douglas were "giving" me.

"And done!" Davenport said. Then the machine turned off and the pain went away. "Okay, Ethan, go get Eowyn," Douglas said while looking at his chart. "Aren't you going to tell me what the results were?" I asked hopefully. "Later, we want to check the rest of your friends," Mr. Davenport explained. I sighed and got Eowyn. I guess my "secret" power reveal would have to wait.

 **Eowyn's POV:**

Ethan came back in one piece (I was kinda disappointed) and he told me to go inside the lab. Oh boy, I was so happy that Ethan went first, but when it's your turn, you wish you were Angie, being the oldest and going last. Or even Laura!

Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and Chase were waiting for me. Chase helped me inside the scary machine thing and Douglas turned it on. "Eowyn, Chase is going to ask you questions as we do the experiment so you don't feel the pain," Mr. Davenport explained as he pressed different buttons on the machine.

Oh great, more pressure. I nodded unsure and a little afraid. I don't want to die! I haven't even seen Merry is a few months and I really wanted to get to know my boyfriend more! "Okay Chase, start the questions… now," Mr. Davenport said.

"What's your full name?" Chase asked. "Eowyn Raina Larkin," I replied unsteady. The pain was starting! Help! "Do you have any pets?" He asked. "Yes- I- I have a guinea pig, his name is Panther," I answered. Wow, I really missed my guinea pig! I hoped my dad would feed him… oh wait, we would probably be only gone for like 15 minutes in real time.

"What's your favorite book?" Book? "Um, I don't like reading," I answered. He was such a nerd. I don't know why Angie liked him… "Uh, favorite subject in school?" "Gym," I replied. Obviously! Softball is life! He looked at me disgusted. He's more of a nerd then I thought… "No I mean, like learning," He said. "Oh, I guess science," I replied.

Before I knew it, the pain was gone and the machine turned off. Finally! I was stuck talking to a kind of cute nerd (not as cute as my boyfriend) and I was about to lose it! "Okay, Eowyn! You are done! Go get Laura and bring her in to do the testing next. We will tell you if you're bionic after Laura and Angelina do their testing," Douglas said.

I nodded, I was finally glad it was over! I ran back into the hallway and pushed Laura into the lab and sighed. Her turn to get tortured!

 **Laura's POV:**

First Ethan, then Eowyn, and now… ME! Ethan said it hurt like crazy and I felt like screaming on the top of my lungs! Why do brothers always have to ruin things? Ethan is usually a good brother, but whenever he gets a chance to pick on us girls, he takes it.

As soon as Eowyn pushed my into the room, Douglas signaled me to get into his machine. _"Here goes nothing,"_ I said to myself. "Will it hurt?" I asked cautiously. "Chase is here to ask you questions so you don't think about the pain," Mr. Davenport explained.

Oh good, at least I'm not completely in pain. Chase seemed fully confident that he would distract me. I carefully got into their machine and Douglas signaled Chase to start the questions. "What's your favorite hobby?" He asked. "Oh, too many to count, probably one of my favorite hobbies would be writing fanfictions," I replied.

Ouch! I felt pain all over my body as soon as I stopped talking. "Fan what?" He asked confused. Right… he's been living in a basement for around 16/17ish years. He probably has no idea what that is. Plus, he doesn't know that he IS a fandom I guess. "It's hard to explain," I said simply.

"Where do you guys live?" He asked moving on. "Pennsylvania, a while from here," I said trying to crack a smile. The pain! "What's your favorite movie?" He asked. "You can't make me pick! There are so many!" I answered. He started to laugh.

Then, the machine powered down! Yes! We were finished. "Thanks!" I said happily. Mr. Davenport nodded, "No problem, go get Angelina and after she is finished we will bring back the results." I nodded. Angie was last and then we would find out! YAY!

 **My (Angie's) POV:**

Everyone had gone before me and now, last but not least, my turn. Everyone was talking about how nervous they were and I agreed 100% I was so nervous! I took a deep breath as Laura returned telling me to go into the lab. I walked in and Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and Chase were waiting.

"Alright, Angelina! Hop in!" Mr. Davenport said enthusiastically. I walked to the machine and got in. "Chase will ask you a series of questions so you don't think or feel about the pain," Douglas explained. I nodded and the machine started to work. Then Chase started his questions.

"Who are your best friends? Besides, Laura, Eowyn, and Ethan. Like the ones you've made when you guys geo leap." Well, that was specific. "Well, Jay and Cole are pretty cool, so are Legolas and Merry, and Lucy and… Edmund," I replied. OW! This hurts!

"What is your favorite dessert?" "Probably ice cream or ice cream cake!" I answered. "If you could have any bionic, smart, super speed, or strength, which would you have?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, they were all cool!

"Probably to be smart. I think it's really cool. You're awesome," I reply with a smile. He blushed and said, "Thanks. You really think so?" "Yeah! Your team wouldn't be the same without you," I replied with a smile.

Then the machine turned off. "Okay, you are good to go, Angelina. Can you go get the others, we want to tell you guys your results," Mr. Davenport said. I nodded and ran to get the others, including Leo, Adam, and Bree. (At least that confirmed I didn't have super speed)

We went into the lab and Douglas and Davenport both had straight faces, Chase looked like he was trying to hold something back. I mean did we or did we not have bionics? The anticipation was killing me!

"So, what happened, Big D? Do they have bionics?" Leo asked. Mr. Davenport looked straight at us, "We ran the tests and the response was overwhelming… Angelina… Laura… Ethan… Eowyn… You all have bionics."


	3. A Bionic Blizzard

I couldn't believe my ears. Bionic! Us!? My thoughts were everywhere. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? "Awesome!" Eowyn, Laura, and Ethan shouted. I looked cautiously at Mr. Davenport and Douglas.

"Uh, before WE get excited… I have questions. One: Is that a good thing or a bad thing and two: What kind of bionics?" I asked.

"Okay, well we activated your bionics after we ran the tests… We first studied Ethan's and he has atmokinesis," Douglas said. "Cool!" Ethan said excitedly. "Wait for it… Wait for it…" Laura whispered to me. "What's atmokinesis?" Ethan asked. "There it is!" Laura said. I laughed.

"Atmokinesis means you can control all weather, snow, rain, lightning, thunder, et cetera," Chase explained. "Cooler!" Ethan exclaimed, "No fair!" Eowyn said. "Eowyn's bionic is she can freeze anything with her eyes. Kind of like Adam's heat vision," Douglas said. "Sweet!" Eowyn exclaimed. That changed her tune. Adam came up to her with excitement, "YAY! I have a twin!" Eowyn high fived Adam (or tried to. He was so tall!)

"Laura can withstand cold," Mr. Davenport said. "Wait, how do I do that?" Laura asked. "Yours was a little weird. In basic terms, you can't freeze to death. So let's say you're in the Antarctica… you can withstand the cold to at least 55 below," Douglas explained.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" Laura said happily. "And lastly Angelina. You can turn invisible," Douglas said. "Woah! That is so cool! I always wanted to turn invisible kind of like the Girl from the Fantastic Four!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I had ten heads.

"So what now?" Bree asked. "I- I don't know," Mr. Davenport said. "Well, we came here for a purpose. We can't leave until we know what that purpose is," Laura explained. We were all silent.

"Alright, Laura, Angelina, Eowyn, and Ethan, can you guys wait upstairs until we come up with a plan? We'll come up until we let you know what we are going to do," Mr. Davenport said. "Sure," We all said. We headed up the stairs and back into the living room.

We all sat on the couch… stumped. Okay, so we were bionic, we were here but we didn't know WHY. Usually, we'd know basically right from the start. Why was this time any different?

As I was sitting there Eowyn, Laura, and Ethan were staring at me weirdly. I turned to them, "What?" I asked. They pointed to me in shock. Why were they doing that? "L-look at your hands," Eowyn said unsteady. I studied my hands and they were gone! "Ah!" I screamed. I jumped off from the couch and they were back!

"You just turned invisible!" Ethan exclaimed. I looked at them wide eyed. How did I even do it? "Well how do I do mine!?" Ethan said throwing his hands up in the air. All of a sudden, there was a huge blizzard right inside Davenport's living room!

"What the heck!?" Eowyn yelled. "Ethan! Turn off your... hands!" I exclaimed. "I can't put my arms down!" He shouted. Laura was just sitting there. She sighed and said, "Wow that feels really nice." "How could you say that!? It's freezing here!" Eowyn yelled. "I can withstand cold, remember?" Laura replied. "Then help us turn him off!" I shouted.

Eowyn and I tried to walk towards Ethan to help him turn his… hands off, but the blizzard was getting really strong and it kept blowing us farther away from him. "Laura! You have to try and shut him off!" Eowyn yelled. Laura nodded and slowly moved towards Ethan, the wind grew stronger, but Laura had little trouble getting to Ethan.

As soon as she reached him, she pulled his hands down and the snow and the wind stopped. But there was still two feet of snow on the ground! Their living room looked like a winter wonderland. Mr. Davenport was going to kill us!

"We need to clean this up, now!" I said sounding really worried. (Correction, I WAS worried) "Okay, but first…" Eowyn started. She pointed her eyes towards Ethan. With one look, ice came out of her eyes like what Adam would do, and he was frozen! "Oh great! Another thing we have to worry about!" Laura yelled.

"He deserves it, he caused this!" Eowyn said in her defense. "We can take care of the snow, but what are we going to do about Ethan!?" I asked yelling. Now I was getting mad. _"Keep your calm, Angelina, keep your calm…"_ I said to myself.

Then as we were yelling at each other, we didn't hear Mr. Davenport and the rest of them come up the elevator. "Hey!" Mr. Davenport yelled to get our attention. We turned around, Mr. Davenport was there with his arms crossed, Douglas was touching the snow to see if it was real, Chase was actually grinning, Leo looked at us in shock, Bree found Ethan in the block of ice and was screaming, and Adam was making a snow angel on the floor…

"We are so sorry! Angie turned invisible, and we all were shocked and then Ethan threw up his hands creating a blizzard, then, since I can withstand cold I was the only one that could stop him, we finally did but Eowyn froze him because she was mad, and there now Ethan's frozen, and there is two feet of snow in your living room and we're so sorry!" Laura explained and took a deep breath. That was a mouthful!

"Well, thanks for being honest, but you guys need to learn to control these kinds of things. It takes maturity," Mr. Davenport said. We looked at him. Mature? We looked at Adam who was still on the floor making snow angels… "He's a work in progress," Chase said. "What are we going to do about Ethan?" Bree asked worriedly.

"One thing at a time, Chase and Bree, work together to get this snow out of here. Chase, use your molecular kinesis to move the snow out of the living room. Bree you help him. Use your super speed to get some of the snow out and clean up the remaining water the snow caused," Mr. Davenport told them.

They quickly went to work and in a matter of thirty seconds, the room looked good as new. "Nice job guys," Leo said high-fiving Bree and Chase. "Hey no fair! I was making Adam snow angels!" Adam said as he got up from the floor. "Adam, use your heat vision to unfreeze Ethan," Douglas suggested.

Adam turned around and used his heat vision to get Ethan out of the "block" of ice. In a matter of seconds, Ethan was out. He sighed. "Now that I'm out, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GUYS!" Ethan yelled. He started running towards Eowyn Laura, and I. We all screamed and started running.

"And I'm also going to kill Chase for asking me stupid questions!" Ethan added. Chase screamed and started running with us. "Adam, grab him!" Bree yelled. Leo and Douglas were laughing so hard they were on the ground.

Adam lifted Ethan off the ground and he was strangling to get down. "That's enough!" Mr. Davenport shouted. Everyone stopped. "You all need to learn to control your powers. We need to start training. It's late though, so we'll put you guys in separate bedrooms, and we will figure this all out tomorrow. I don't want anyone attacking any person!"

"Yes, Mr. Davenport," We all said in unison. "Sorry," Ethan said quietly. "Alright, say goodnight, guys," Douglas said. "Night!" Adam, Bree, and Chase said. "Good night," Ethan, Eowyn, Laura, and I replied. Mr. Davenport showed us to our rooms and we headed to sleep. We had a lot to learn…


	4. Bionic Training

The next day, we were up and ready to go! I woke up Eowyn and Laura I asked them if we should do pushups before we met up with everyone else. They agreed and we did pushups in my room. It was really fun. Sometimes, I don't get to spend a lot of "one on one" time with my friends and when I do, it makes me so happy.

As soon as we were finished, we headed into the kitchen where Ethan and Adam were having a contest of who can eat their cereal the fastest. Ethan finally had a friend who he could be weird around! (He is weird around us, but still…)

Chase was studying and Bree was staring, like full on stare at Ethan. It is getting a little… awkward. For ALL of us. "Good morning everyone!" Laura said happily. "Hey guys!" Eowyn and I said at the same time. "Hey!" They all shouted.

Leo came into the living room, "Hey guys! Ready for school?" We looked around, were we supposed to go to school as well? Mr. Davenport came into the room along with Douglas. "No school today, Leo," Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait, why?" Leo asked as he put his backpack down. "Yeah! I have a biology test today!" Chase exclaimed. Ethan and Adam rolled their eyes. "Chase, stop making up words!" Adam said.

"We need to focus on training them. You will ALL go to school tomorrow," Mr. Davenport explained. "Wait, but don't we have to like, be a member of the school or something?" Ethan asked. "I'll call Perry today, even if it's for a week, every kid needs education," Mr. Davenport said.

I was nervous about what would happen tomorrow. I haven't been to public school since second grade. We've all been homeschooled. On the other hand, I was excited to be going to school with three bionic teens and Leo.

"Alright, since there are four of you, here's how it is going to go down. We're going to alternate every day. Tomorrow, we will just train after school. So if Laura is training with Douglas and I, she would train with Adam tomorrow, Bree the day after, Chase the day after that, and then back to Douglas and I. Kind of like a chain reaction," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Wait, what about me?" Leo asked. "You can help out Adam, we all know he will need it," Douglas said. "Okay, here's who you guys are going to be with today: Ethan, you're going to be training with Bree," Mr. Davenport started. I felt Ethan's face drop. Laura, Eowyn, and I were trying to hold back our laugh. Bree was so excited, her face was so priceless.

"Laura, you will be with Adam and Leo, Eowyn you will be with Douglas and I, and Angelina will be with Chase. I will try and put the schedules in your guest rooms so that you guys know who you guys will be training with throughout the week," Mr. Davenport said.

We all smiled. Yes! This was going to be awesome! "Alright, as soon as you guys are done with breakfast, let's start training!" Douglas exclaimed. "Yes!" We all shouted.

 **Ethan's POV:**

Great. Just great. Laura, Eowyn, and Angie vowed to get me out of every awkward situation with Bree. Now, I had to train with her for like three hours! Yay… (That was sarcastic by the way)

We had to train one at a time, and I was first. Bree and I went down into the lab. "Okay, Mr. Davenport gave me specific instructions to help you specifically with one thing you can control at a time," Bree said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to be helping you to just control lightning. Every time you have me as your trainer, we will practice doing so. Like maybe this time, I will teach you how to create lightning in your fingers, and next time, I can teach you how to create lightning with your whole hand," She explained.

"Okay! But how do you know about this? You can't control lightning," I informed her. "True, but I am bionic so I can teach you how to control it. Also, I studied it last night. Mr. Davenport helped me out," She replied.

I nodded. "Okay, when you are making lightning come out of your fingers, focus," She positioned me so that my legs were apart and they were bending. I had to hold out my hands. I looked like I was ready to play football.

"You need to focus because you don't want something else coming out of your fingers like snow, or rain, or anything else like that. So I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you want to form. Just think lightning," She explained.

"Okay," I said unsteadily. I closed my eyes. _"Just think about lightning, Ethan,"_ I thought to myself. Then I felt electricity coming out of my fingers. I opened my eyes and the electricity went from my fingers to a chair, electrocuted it, and ruined it! Oh, great!

"Great start, Ethan!" She said anyway. "No! Look at that chair! I ruined it!" I said angrily. Ugh, why did I have to mess everything up? "You're not going to be perfect. I'm still trying to master my super speed and my vocal manipulation," Bree said trying to cheer me up.

"Try it again," She said. I sighed, "Fine… let's try it." I got back into position, closed my eyes, and focused on lightning. I opened my eyes and electricity was coming out of my hands. So far, so good. "Good," She said and then she picked up a piece of cardboard. "Now, focus your electricity to the cardboard and electrocute it," She told me.

I focused my electricity on the cardboard and it electrocuted it, making it disintegrate. "I did it!" I exclaimed. Bree started clapping, "Good job! Now let's work on trying to do it without really thinking about it." "Okay!" I said. Wow! I love my atmokinesis so far!

 **Eowyn's POV:**

As soon as Ethan and Bree were done training, I went into the elevator to get to the lab where Douglas and Mr. Davenport would be waiting for me. I was kind of nervous because they were both scientists, and if I goof up, they will tell me without thinking twice about how I was feeling!

" _Come on, Eowyn! Grow up! You can do this,"_ I said to myself as we headed downstairs in the elevator. When I got into the lab, they were on the computes doing who knows what. "Eowyn, you're here!" Douglas said. "Okay, you ready to start training?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Sure," I said simply.

"Okay, yours is kind of like Adam's so when you get him on your schedule, you two should have a lot of fun," Mr. Davenport said. I laughed. Adam was really cool; I was really excited that we had a similar kind of bionic ability.

"We're going to focus on controlling your freeze vision," Douglas told me. Ah man! When was I going to be able to shoot things!? Why do we have to do the boring stuff first? I held back my complaints and said, "Okay, just wondering, when will I learn to… freeze stuff?"

"When you learn all the rules," Mr. Davenport replied simply.

Seriously? "Okay, when you froze Ethan, did you think about doing it?" Douglas asked. "Kind of, I didn't really know what I was doing, but I kind of pictured what Adam did and I gave it a shot," I answered.

"Okay, well, you do have to focus. When you are freezing something, you have to put your full attention to it. Kind of like before. Bree was telling me what Ethan had to do with his power. It takes full focus," Mr. Davenport explained.

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention. Focus? How will you have focus when you're fighting bad guys and they're dodging at you at fifty miles an hour!? And how do you explain Adam? He doesn't think AT ALL. He doesn't even know what two plus two is. .QUESTIONS.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas went on how to focus on my freeze vision. They were letting me try it out though! It was important, so I decided to pay attention and take notes. They are really good teachers and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Two hours later, they were finally done talking and bickering. Most of the time, they were trying to outsmart each other. (Ugh, boys) Oh well. I guess I will learn how to actually use my freeze vision another time.

 **Laura's POV:**

First day of training! (PARTY!) I was glad Leo was helping Adam out with his training because no offense, but Adam is… how can I put this nicely… clueless. He's a great bionic but still…

I headed down the elevator and went into the lab. "Hey, Laura! Ready for fun time with Adam?" Adam asked as I got to the lab. "And Leo!" Leo added. "Yeah! What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could make it snow like ten feet in the lab, but Leo said that was a bad idea," Adam said, "He's a party pooper." I started to laugh. "Hey! Am not! But think of what Big D would say! We'd get into so much trouble. Do you want to get in trouble?" Leo asked. "No… but it would still be fun!" Adam insisted.

"No," Leo said. He turned to me, "We're actually going to use Adam's breath today. "Ew, what for?" I asked. "Yeah, it doesn't even smell normal today. It usually smells like unions, but I had a pickle for lunch," Adam told us. That is so disgusting!

"No! Adam is going to use his pressurized lung capacity to create wind so that Laura can push through it with no problem," Leo explained. "Oh you mean my blow thingy! Why didn't you just say so?" Adam asked.

"But, I already did that when Ethan created a "blizzard" in the living room," I told him. "True, but did you struggle with trying to get to him fast?" Leo asked. "Yes," I admitted. It was my first time though!

"Well, that blizzard was nothing. If you want to withstand cold, you also have to withstand… wind I guess," Leo replied. Alright, what I want you to do is go on one side of the lab, and Adam goes on the other. We are going to start off with just a little bit of wind and gradually get windier. You have to touch Adam to stop it," Leo explained.

Adam and I both nodded. I went to one side of the room and he went to the other. Then he started to blow wind on me. In a matter of five seconds I went from one side to the other with no problem at all. "Good! That was file miles an hour," Leo said.

We kept doing it until it went faster and faster and suddenly I couldn't take it, I was right in the middle between Adam's side and my side and I basically just stopped. I fell to the ground because the wind was so strong!

Adam stopped, and Leo ran over to help me up. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I said out of breath. I grabbed Leo's hand and pulled myself up. "We'll try again soon. The most you can do is 175 miles an hour. Nice job for today," Leo said.

I smiled. Oh, well. It's not a big deal. 175 miles an hour is quite an accomplishment. I really enjoyed doing that. It was fun! Being bionic is hard work though.

 **My (Angie's) POV:**

Finally, it was my turn. It was around five o'clock at night. I was studying invisibility in my room while I waited for everyone to finish. Laura told me it was time to go down to the lab.

I went down the elevator and Chase was waiting for me. "Hey!" He said excitedly. "Hi! I'm ready to start!" I said. "Okay great, so tell me what you've done so far with your invisibility?" He asked. "Well, so far I could only make my hands disappear. I have no idea how I did it," I told him.

He quickly wrote it down. "Well, it's a good start. I think we can work with it," He said with a smile. I grinned. "Okay, were you focused on making yourself invisible?" He asked. "Well, not really. I was just thinking about us being bionic, not being invisible in general," I replied.

"Well, invisibility is strange. It happens so fast, it just takes something little to make part of your body invisible. We want to learn how to control that so you don't do that in school or something when we go tomorrow," He explained. I smiled at the thought. I also smiled at him. He sounded like he had everything together. I wish I was that smart.

He explained to me how my invisibility worked for a while and I tested it out. Let's just say that by the end of three hours, I was able to control my invisibility! Although I couldn't make my whole body become invisible, I still know how to control it. Like he said, it's a start.

"Alright, I think I've talked enough. You are free to leave. Sorry for boring you," He said. "You didn't bore me; I think it's really cool. I actually was just thinking about how awesome it would be to be as smart as you," I said with a smile. He blushed, "Thanks." FEELS.

We went upstairs and everyone was waiting for us. Ethan, Eowyn, and Laura came up to me. "Angie, guess what!? I can electrocute things!" Ethan exclaimed, "Watch." He took his finger and shocked Eowyn. "OUCH!" She said punching his arm. "That hurt!" Laura and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Davenport yelled as we all gathered into the kitchen. "Great job with training today! Tomorrow you guys are going to go to school like normal teenagers. I want everyone to get some rest; it's going to be a big day tomorrow."


	5. High School and Bionic Dodgeball

Woo! School! I never thought I'd actually say something like that. But I was so excited to be going to Mission Creek High! I was so glad that this was Ethan's first year of highschool because I don't think he would have liked it if we were all separated.

Mr. Davenport had provided us with new clothes for school so I quickly put them on, did my hair, and raced out to see if Laura, Ethan, or Eowyn were done. I knocked on Laura's door and she opened it. "You ready to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am so excited for our first day of school at Mission Creek High!" She exclaimed. We both squealed with delight. Eowyn came out of her room and started to jump around, "YAY! School!" We looked at her weirdly. "We know you're excited but seriously?" Laura said. "Yeah, that was a little weird of me," She replied laughing.

Ethan came out of his room, "I am really glad we don't have to go to different schools. I am really excited check it out!" We all talked in excitement as we went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were eating breakfast.

"'Sup, peeps!" Adam said and high-fived Ethan. "Well hello, gorgeous," Adam said to me. Again, creepy… "Adam!" Chase said. "We are so excited for school!" Laura said excitedly. "Have you guys ever been to public school before?" Leo asked.

"No, we've all been homeschooled," Eowyn said, "Well, I've been to public school but just until second grade and then I stopped," I informed them. "Well you guys are going to LOVE highschool. Just stick with us," Bree said.

"Ethan, you should stay close to me… Girls are going to go crazy over you," Bree added grabbing Ethan's arm. He gave us a terrified look that clearly said, _"HELP ME!"_ We grinned, "Nothing wrong with that," Laura said.

We talked about how excited we were about school. Mr. Davenport came in the kitchen, "Alright!" He said clapping to get our attention. "First day of school, I want you all to look out for one another. Thankfully we were able to help you guys control your bionics before school so there should be no goof ups. If there is… good luck," He said.

"Guys we gotta go, we're going to be late," Chase said as he grabbed his backpack. We all got up and Eowyn shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. We all went into Mr. Davenport's car and drove to school. We walked in and we were amazed!

"I am so excited! Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Laura exclaimed. Adam sighed, "Fine, but I'd rather punch." He came over to her and was about to pinch. "No!" She yelled, "It's an expression!" "Why do you guys always make up words? There is no such thing as an expression! What is an expression?" Adam said idiotically.

"What do you think?" Leo asked. "What do we think!? This is awesome!" Ethan exclaimed. We all nodded. "Hey!" Someone yelled. We all turned and there was Principal Perry in the flesh.

"Don tells me you are his nieces and nephews visiting for a while," Principal Perry says to Ethan, Laura, Eowyn, and I. Nieces and nephews? We glance at each other. Chase gives us a look that says, " _Just play along."_

"Yeah, I'm Angelina; this is Ethan, Laura, and Eowyn. We love spending time with Uncle Donald and our… cousins," I said. "Oh great, now I have to deal with more weird people who are related to Dooley. I hope you guys can at least to GOOD in gym," She replied.

"I do good in gym!" Adam said enthusiastically showing his muscles. "Adam, not I do good in gym, I do WELL in gym," Chase said correcting him. "Don't even try to explain," Bree said. "Wow, you guys have a super awesome family!" Perry said sarcastically, "Good luck."

After Principal Perry left, we got to our classes. I really enjoyed my first couple classes. I had a couple with Chase and Bree but I didn't see anyone else until it was time to go to gym… boy was that a story in itself.

We all caught up with one another in gym and we talked for a while about how our day was going so far. Laura and Eowyn were together in their classes all day since Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were older and Ethan basically had to fend for himself since it was his first year of highschool and everyone else was older.

"I met a few new friends. I just wish I was older so that I could have been with someone," Ethan explained. "Aw! It's okay Ethan, if I had a say in it, I would let you be in all my classes," Bree said. He rolled his eyes. Creepy…

Then we heard a whistle blow. Who was our gym teacher for the day? Take a guess… it was Trent. "Hey Leo! Got a question, who are your new friends and why would they want to hang out with you and your weirdo step-siblings?" Trent asked. I rolled my eyes; he was a jerk in real life too.

"This is Angelina, Ethan, Laura, and Eowyn… they're my cousins," Leo replied. "I'm Eowyn, and don't talk to our cousin like he's a piece of junk," Eowyn said as she got up. "Uh oh…" Chase said a little bit frightened.

"Excuse me?" Trent asked. He was waiting for Eowyn to correct herself. "Ugh! She said; stop talking to Leo like a piece of junk! Even I heard that. Are you deaf or something?" Adam asked. We all shook our heads hoping Adam would stop talking!

"I know what she said," Trent said calmly. That is never a good sign. "Guess what little punk? I'm your gym teacher, and if you disrespect me, I punish you. So guess what? We're going to play a violent game of dodge ball. The trick is, you're the one dodging the balls and everyone else is trying to hit you," Trent said.

Laura's mouth dropped. Eowyn was not going to be happy about that! "Uh, since we are related to her, do we have to hit her or anything?" Bree asked. "I want to hit her!" Ethan exclaimed. Laura and I both punched him in the arm. "Oh no. You all will be joining her," Trent said. We looked at him confused. What did that mean?

"Since you're all related to her, and you are all related to Leo, you will ALL join your cousin and feel the pain," Trent explained. "Am I related to her?" Adam asked. "Uh, are you related to Leo?" Trent asked. "I guess," Adam answered. "Then yes, you are. Along with you, you, you, you, and you," Trent replied pointing to Chase, Bree, Laura, Ethan, and I. "Get in a circle and get ready for the pain!" Trent commanded.

We all got up and huddled in a group. "Thanks Eowyn! Now we have to go through the pain only YOU should be suffering right now!" Ethan complained. "Hey! She was sticking up for me!" Leo exclaimed. "This is what happens when we stick up for Leo!" Bree shouted. We all groaned. Time for the pain.

"We can't fight back at all?" Laura asked. "Nope, so keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle and enjoy the ride," Chase replied. I smiled. What? Just because we are probably going to die, it doesn't mean Chase isn't any less cute.

Trent blew his whistle, grabbing everyone in the gym's attention. "Alright, people! Listen up!" Trent shouted, "Today we are playing dodge ball. The only rule is, to get all who are related to Leo. This means anyone huddled in this circle you can hit freely. Any questions? Never mind, let's just do this!"

He blew his whistle again and there came the dodge balls came hurling at us at I swear 100 miles an hour. Hit, after hit. Adam was actually laughing, "That tickles!" He exclaims. Chase was screaming, Bree was hugging Ethan and he was yelling to her to get off, Leo was hiding behind Laura and I who were ducking, and Eowyn was turning red. Like anger.

All of a sudden, she yelled, "Hey!" Everyone stopped. We looked up. "Why does her voice sound more muscular then it already is?" I asked a little bit frightened. "Throw one more ball! I dare you!" Eowyn yelled. Trent hit her right in the nose! Oh no…

She started screaming and ran towards Trent. She tackled him and started to attack him. We all ran over to her. What in the world had gotten into her? "Help me get her off of him!" Laura exclaimed.

We all pitched in to get her off! It took seven people to get her off of him! Adam had super strength and he still couldn't get her off! Finally we ripped her off of Trent and he ran out screaming, "I'm going to tell Principal Perry about this!" Trent exclaimed.

As soon as he left Eowyn calmed down. "What happened?" She asked. We all glanced at each other. "We need to get her home, something is wrong," Bree said. "I think I know what," Chase said. We finished off school and raced home.


	6. More Bionic Training

We got home basically as soon as gym ended. (So technically we didn't finish school) Principal Perry found out what happened and she told us we were suspended from school until further notice (she was jumping for joy when we left).

We all went into Mr. Davenport's house really depressed because we knew he was going to give us a huge lecture. We were preparing ourselves for the worst. "Mr. Davenport's gonna kill us," Bree complained as we walked up the driveway. "No kidding. Thanks a lot, Eowyn," Ethan said in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't feel bad about what happened to Trent, I just want to know what actually happened," Eowyn said. "Well, you're about to find out as soon as I tell him what I think happened," Chase told her. "We all know what happened, Eowyn was being a lunatic, as usual," I said rolling my eyes. "Can't argue with that," Everyone murmured. Even Eowyn said it under her breath.

We walked in the door and Douglas was on the couch watching a cooking show. "Hey!" He said as he turned off the TV, "What are you guys doing home so early?" He asked. "We got in trouble by Principal Perry and now she's suspending us," Laura said.

"Yeah, Eowyn and Leo started it. Well, technically Leo started it because he's so weak. Eowyn wouldn't have had to defend him if he was a little bit buff," Adam said. Leo looked at him in shock, "Hey!" He exclaimed.

We walked in; Douglas was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show. "Hey!" He said as we all walked in. "What are you guys doing home?" He asked as he turned off the TV.

"Can you get Mr. Davenport? Something happened to Eowyn because of the "little incident" and I want his opinion on what he thinks," Chase said. "Sure," He turned and yelled, "DONNY!" We all clogged our ears! Wow, he was loud!

Mr. Davenport came running into the room and looked at all of us in shock. "What are you guys doing here!?" He exclaimed. "Ugh, we already had this conversation with Douglas, are you guys like twins or something?" Adam asked.

We ignored him and told Mr. Davenport what happened. As soon as he finished he started yelling at us, "What were you thinking!? You know that was probably a bionic ability Eowyn discovered!?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking about it ever since we left gym class and I'm pretty sure Eowyn has the Commando App," Chase said.

"Okay, even I saw that coming and I'm dumb," Adam said. We nodded. Everyone saw that one coming! I mean hello, Eowyn's middle name is anger-management. "Wait, so we have hidden abilities too!?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, it might take you guys a while to figure out what they are though. I guess Eowyn's came a little early," Mr. Davenport said. We all stared at her. "What? Oh come on! I was looking after my fake cousin!" Eowyn said patting Leo's back. "Thanks," Leo said sarcastically.

"So since you guys are suspended for a couple weeks, we should do some more training. We'll start today and do a couple hours until you guys can fully control your powers. Then we will see why you guys are here. Maybe you will all unlock your hidden abilities as we go along," Mr. Davenport told us, "Let's get started."

 **Ethan's POV:**

I can't believe Eowyn unlocked a hidden ability and I didn't! I always mess with Eowyn, but seriously now I have to be extra careful not to get KILLED. I hope my bionics can withstand her freezey eyes thingies and her Commando App.

I took the elevator down into the lab and Adam and Leo were waiting for me. Yes! Finally I didn't have to deal with Bree… She's kind of creeping me out. More than usual. It's creepy that the first girl that ever liked me is bionic… OKAY I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER AND WASH ALL OF THIS OFF OF ME. IT'S CREEPING ME OUT.

"Hey Ethan! Ready to do your weather power thingies!?" Adam asked high-fiving me as I entered the lab. "Adam, it's called atmokinesis," Leo said correcting him. "You call it what you want, I call it what I want," Adam replied shrugging.

"Alright, we're going to help you make rain," Leo said excitedly. "YES! Lightning and rain! What's next, thunder?" I asked. "That's with Chase," Leo replied winking. MAN! I LOVED ATMOKINESIS!

"Alright, so kind of like what you did with Bree, you are going to concentrate on making rain," Leo started. "What can I do? I feel bored!" Adam yelled. "Adam, just sit there, and I will let you know," Leo said sounding annoyed.

"Well, I can't make rain shoot out of my fingertips can I?" I asked. "Dude! That would be awesome!" Adam exclaimed and high-fived me again. "No, but kind of like when you made snow, you have to lift your hands up and concentrate hard to make rain. It should do it in almost an instant," Leo explained.

Seemed easy enough. "Adam, this is when you come in, you need to be absolutely quiet when Ethan is concentrating," Leo said. "What's the fun in that?" Adam asked. "Just do it! Next time we have Ethan you can make any noise you want, because that's the second part of his training with rain," Leo replied.

All right, I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. _"Concentrate, Ethan… think rain,"_ I said to myself. I lifted up my hands, and all of a sudden it started raining all around us. I opened my eyes. "Awesome!" Adam exclaimed and stuck out his tongue to catch raindrops. I was so excited. All of a sudden, it started to rain so hard like a tropical storm!

"Ethan! Control it!" Leo exclaimed. "I can't put my hands down!" I shouted. Great! This is exactly what happened last time. "Concentrate, Ethan! You made it rain, you can make it stop!" Leo replied back. I closed my eyes and after a couple minutes the rain started to die down and I could finally put my hands down.

I opened my eyes and Leo and Adam were drenched in rain. (So was I)) Adam was laughing but Leo simply said, "We have a lot to learn!"

 **Eowyn's POV:**

I could not believe I unlocked another hidden ability before anyone else! (Silently yays in head) I had Mr. Davenport and Douglas as my trainers again since I unlocked a new ability. I was kinda disappointed. I really wanted to hang out with Adam or Bree or even Chase. ANYONE! Whatever, I guess that's what comes with the price of a new ability.

I entered the lab. "So, I decided to call you Spikeyn!" Douglas exclaimed. I looked at him confused. Spikeyn? What? "Like Eowyn but Spikeyn?" Douglas said. Oooh! I get it now. I just smiled.

"Okay, Chase and I have been studying the Commando App for a couple years and there is no way to control it, but that doesn't mean that you can't control your emotions," Mr. Davenport said.

"Angelina tells me that you get really mad easily. That's something we have to work on. Especially since you have the Commando App and freeze vision, if you activate your Commando App and use your freeze vision out of anger, you could get people hurt. Even attacking Trent today was a major danger," Mr. Davenport explained.

Okay, I know I have a little temper, but I honestly don't think I would hurt anyone… well…. That's not entirely true. "I was going to get Adam to help but he's busy working out apparently, so Douglas is going to do this," Mr. Davenport said. Do what? Douglas put on a helmet and had a trashcan as a shield. Wha?

"Douglas is going to make you mad, activating your Commando App, and we are going to see how you will react," Mr. Davenport explained. "How are you going to activate my Commando App?" I asked. "With my secret weapon…" Mr. Davenport started.

All of a sudden Ethan came into the lab… Oh no… Ethan came over to me and shocked me. He shocked me five times! Okay that was it; all of a sudden I was doing it again. Ethan quickly exited the room and all I seen was Douglas, weak and helpless.

"You big baby! Fight me like a man! Unless you aren't a real man!" I yelled. I charged at Douglas and he screamed like a girl. I tackled him and started to punch him. He got up and started running, without thinking I used my freeze vision. Douglas was dodging every time. That made me madder.

I was out of control, breaking almost everything. Then I remember blacking out. I opened my eyes again and I was lying on the couch. Mr. Davenport came up to me and sat on the couch. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well, Ethan activated your Commando App, causing you to attack Douglas full on, and let's just say, it's not going to be easy to control you, but I think you will do fine," Mr. Davenport said. "Really?" I asked. "Really," Mr. Davenport said smiling.

 **Laura's POV:**

Finally! I've been waiting for Chase to be my trainer ever since we found out we were bionic. He is so awesome! I know Angie liked him first, but I don't necessarily have a guy either yet since me and Legolas agreed to be friends. Maybe I had a chance…

I got down into the lab and there was Chase. _"Deep breaths, Laura,"_ I said to myself. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey, Chase!" I exclaimed. He smiled. It was so cute!

"Hey, ready to start?" He asked. "Yep!" I replied. "Okay we are going to test how much cold you can withstand. Like the temperature. Mr. Davenport and I tested it and you can technically only withstand at least -55 degrees at first, but as you get stronger, you can withstand colder temperatures," He explained.

"That's awesome. You're really smart," I said. He laughed, "Well, I am the smartest guy on earth." I laughed. "Smart and cute," I said. "You think I'm cute?" He asked a little bit surprised. "Yeah. You're amazing," I replied with a smile. He blushed. (SO CUTE!)

"I think we should get started," He said and started to press buttons on the computer. I nodded. "Just stand in that capsule and I'll start it," He said to me. I walked into the capsule and the capsule's door shut. "Okay, just tell me when it's too cold," He said. "Okay!" I replied.

He started pressing buttons. "I'm going to start at -10," He said. It didn't feel cold at all! "Okay, -20!" Again, it felt fine! He kept going, -30,-40,-50. Now was the test. -60. "Okay, here we go," He started. He pressed the button to make it go to -60.

Okay now I started to freeze! "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah! Keep going!" I said. He nodded. -70. I nodded again. -80. I banged on the capsule. Too cold too cold! I could see my hands turning blue. He quickly made the machine stop. He opened my capsule and grabbed a towel.

He wrapped it around me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah," I breathed. I looked right into his hazel eyes. He was so handsome! "Uh, I think we should try again next time," He said as he turned away from me. "Yeah, thanks," I said with a smile. He was so sweet!

 **My (Angie's) POV:**

Alright, here we go another lesson. I was actually really excited to hang out with Bree. She seemed pretty awesome and she talks to us like we're her only friends. Which is awesome, we love talking to her.

"Hey Angelina!" She exclaimed as I entered the lab. "Hey! I'm ready to start!" I said. "Alright, since you know how to at least turn your hands invisible, we are going to try and start turning anything your hands touch invisible," Bree said.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "We should start with something small, like this penny," She said as she grabbed a penny off of the desk. "Now just concentrate on making it invisible while concentrate on making your hands invisible as well. It's going to take extra concentration," She explained.

"Okay," I said. I took the penny and closed my eyes. I focused on turning my hands and the penny invisible for a minute and Bree said, "Okay, open your eyes." I opened them and my hand was gone and so was the penny I was holding! Awesome!

"Great job!" She exclaimed, "Now let's try a cup." We kept doing bigger and bigger objects. The last thing we tried was the capsule. I did it! I couldn't believe how much progress I was making!

"Nice!" She said. "Thanks," I said with a smile. I took my water that was on the desk and I started drinking it. "So, you like my brother Chase?" She asked. I spit my water out. What!?

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I asked. "It's obvious you like him! I'm pretty sure Chase likes you too. He is always talking about you when you guys aren't there," She said. Wait what? "The only problem is, Adam likes me," I said and started to laugh.

"Yeah! Just make sure he doesn't find out because he would die if he found out you liked Chase more than him. Your secret is sage with me," Bree replied with a smile. I smiled back. Did Chase really like me? Who knows…


	7. An Old Bionic Friend?

We've been training for two straight weeks! It's exhausting! Principal Perry still hasn't let us back in school, and every day after training we all have to do community service at the school to pay back for what we had done. (ALL of us. It couldn't have just been Eowyn it had to be EVERYONE.)

On the bright side, we finally know how to control and use our powers! Ethan and I haven't unlocked any new abilities yet but Laura can now fly WHICH IS SO AWESOME. I just want to be able to do something other than become invisible. Ethan is getting restless too.

So today we are officially done for training for now. Laura and I have been having a little… trouble because she finally admitted that she liked Chase like me. I'm not that mad about it, because we vowed not to let any guy come between us. But my feelings have not changed towards Chase…

So this morning, we were going to find out why we were here. What did they need us for? Eowyn and I took the elevator down; talking as we were waiting to get down to the lab.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. "I don't know. I'm kind of nervous. We have no idea what we're doing here. Isn't that… strange?" Eowyn replied. I agreed. It was a little strange that we haven't been doing anything that could help Adam, Bree, and Chase. They've been helping US. I guess we'll have to stay here longer than we thought…

Eowyn and I entered the lab and we were the last ones down there. Everyone was waiting for us. "Hey, sorry we're late," I said as we walked down into the lab. "No worries," Mr. Davenport said.

We all gathered around. "So, you guys completed your training," Mr. Davenport started. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport started clapping for us. We all smiled. It was so sweet!

"Douglas and I have been thinking… maybe we should make you guys part of the team," Mr. Davenport said. WHAT!? Did that mean that we were Lab Rats? OFFICIALLY? Wait… "YES!" Ethan exclaimed. Laura and Eowyn were jumping up and down. I just stood there. Wondering how that would work out.

"With all due respect, Mr. Davenport; I think we should talk together on our own time and think about the pros and cons of this. It's a big step," I replied. "It's okay, babe. I'll make the answer easier for you: You'll be with me all the time!" Adam exclaimed. "That's one of the reasons why I'm concerned," I muttered under my breath. "Adam! Cut it out!" Bree said. She winked at me. I knew she'd have my back.

"Well, take all the time you guys need. Since we haven't found the TRUE reason why you guys are here, we could use a lot of help until you guys are sent back. _If and when_ ," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Well it's nice to see you all," A voice said behind us. We all turned around and screamed. Adam leaped into Chase's arms again, Leo started screaming and running around the lab, Laura and Eowyn clung onto me, Bree clung onto Ethan who was struggling to get her off, and Mr. Davenport and Douglas were holding onto each other for dear life.

Who was standing there that made us all jump? Marcus Davenport. "What are you doing here, Marcus!?" Douglas asked as he let go of Mr. Davenport. "I came here to warn you! Victor Krane found me after you guys thought I was dead, and he is coming back. But this time, he's not alone. He has a whole bionic army!" Marcus explained.

"How can we trust him!?" Leo asked, "He is a weirdo, creepy, slybrow, killing machine!" "You guys have to believe me; you're all in big trouble!" Marcus replied. "Leo's right, how do we know if he's telling the truth?" Chase asked.

"Okay, you know what would come in handy right now? If someone had a lie detector ability," Ethan said. "It's true," A voice said on the computer. We all screamed again. Victor Krane was basically "in" the computer! He must have hacked into Mr. Davenport's computer system so that he could get to us.

"Marcus betrayed my trust. He went over here, risked his life, so that you will all be warned that I am more powerful than ever before," Krane shouted. We all looked at Marcus. He bowed his head. I felt so bad!

"It's okay, you can have him. I have no need for him anymore. It's not Marcus you'll have to worry about, it will be me," Krane said and he turned off the computer. He was gone… for now.

"So what now?" Bree asked. "We'll take what we can get. We have Marcus, maybe he will help us," Douglas answered. "That's the whole reason I came here! Victor doesn't even care about me. He used me to get something bigger and better. Before you guys found out that I was evil and I was working for Douglas, I really felt at home with you guys. Like you were my only friends," Marcus explained.

Everyone was silent. But all eyes were on Mr. Davenport; he was the one who had to make the decision. "Alright. Marcus can help us. We're going to need all the help we can get anyway," Mr. Davenport replied finally giving in.

We all sighed. Oh! Marcus was probably wonder who we were, we should introduce! I went up to him and shook his hand. Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn did the same. "Hi, I'm Angelina. This is Eowyn, Laura, and Ethan. We're all bionic. Well, we just found out we were a couple weeks ago. It's going to be nice working with you," I said.

"Thanks. It's nice meeting you guys," Marcus said. We explained how we got there and how we have been training. "Don't get any ideas, Marcus, this one is mine," Adam said putting his arm around me. Uh… I glanced at Bree. She quickly super sped Adam to the other side of the room. Phew!

Laura couldn't stop staring at Marcus. What was up with her? Ethan snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Uh! Sorry. Hi! I'm Laura nice to meet you," She said and quickly stretched out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you," He said with a smile and shook her hand.

Now it was the real test. Leo walked up to Marcus very steadily and uneasily. Marcus held out his hand waiting for Leo to shake and call it "truce". Leo cautiously took out his hand and shook it. Aw! That was so sweet!

Douglas came over and gave Marcus a hug. It was such a sweet father/son reunion. I felt so bad. "Well, I guess you guys finally discovered why you came here," Chase said. We all looked at one another. "I guess we have," Eowyn said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Ethan exclaimed.


	8. New Bionic Friend

**And this chapter is by LovetheLORD! I hope you enjoy! :) New character in the story. Katelyn age 16.**

 **Laura's Pov.**

We had started to get ready to go fight Krane. Douglas and Mr. Davenport were designing our mission suits. I was not ready to fight Krane! how are we gonna do this? He's like the most powerful guy there is! Well at least we have Marcus. Yes, Marcus has finally come. I thought I would have to like Chase forever! Wait, that didn't sound right did it? No it didn't. Suddenly a portal opened up right where we were standing.

"What heck?" I asked looking at it. suddenly someone stepped out that I knew very well... I gasped.

"Hey were in the world am I? Laura, is that you!?" she asked as she stepped out.

"Katelyn! I can't believe, how did you get here?" I asked embracing her in a hug. She shrugged. "I have no idea suddenly I just came here. But where am I?" Katelyn asked. I smiled. I started jumping up and down inside. I turned and faced everyone.

"Where does it look like you are?" I asked in excitement. She looked at everyone for a minute and then she gasped. "Chase!? Bree!? Adam!? Douglas, Leo, Mr. Davenport!? I'm with the Lab Rats! I can't believe it! Laura how did I get here?" she asked me shaking me violently. I shrugged. "I don't know how we get anywhere," I answered. Mr. Davenport came up.

"Well more importantly are you bionic?" he said. Katelyn's eyes widened. "Seriously? I could be bionic? Seriously!?" she exclaimed and started shaking Mr. Davenport really hard.

"Yes, yes, you could be bionic. We have to run the tests now. Chase, question duty," Mr. Davenport said. Chase nodded. I stopped him.

"Wait! I want to ask the questions. I am her friend anyway and I know her better," I said. He shook his head.

"No Chase will do it this time, to be outside the testing table is slightly dangerous and you're not experienced with this thing. I'm sorry." He turned Katelyn around and took her into the testing room. I sighed.

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

I was waiting for them to figure out if I was bionic. So excited! They were running some tests on me when he said they were done and they made me lay down on a table. They put these straps on me for 'safety' I guess.

"Alright as soon as I turn this on Chase will start asking you questions,' he said. "It will take your mind off the pain.

"Wait. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS WAS GONNA HURT!" I exclaimed.

"It won't hurt too much and Chase will be asking you questions while we're doing the testing," Mr. Davenport said. I gulped.

"Okay, fire it up Donnie!" Douglas said. He nodded and pushed a lever. All of the sudden I started feeling pain.

"Start asking, start asking, START ASKING!" I exclaimed. Chase nodded. "Okay, so where do you live, like normally?"

"Well right now I live in Japan. My saying is mk4life, which means missionary kid for life. My family is missionaries there," I answered. I gasped in pain.

"Well what is your favorite book?" he asked.

"Like book series? Mandie mystery series. I've written fanfictions for that," I answered. He looked at me strangely. "Oh right you've lived in a basement for your whole life. Ow! Is this gonna be over soon?" I asked.

"It's over…NOW!" Mr. Davenport said and turned off the machine. I sighed in relief. That was painful! I hope I never have to do that again! "So what are my results?"

"Well we're again shocked at the results. You have, a bionic arm," he said. I started jumping up and down.

"Eee! I have a bionic arm I have a bionic arm! Wait, I'm not fully bionic?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well not really, I don't exactly understand how this whole thing works. How you people are just automatically bionic I don't understand it. But you are bionic as well," he said. I smiled.

"This is the best thing ever!" I said leaping into the air. 'Wait, what can my bionic arm do?" I asked.

"Well you can shoot fire balls out of your hand. I don't know what other hidden abilities you might have but we'll find out soon enough. Now we have to get you trained," he said. I nodded. Suddenly Marcus came into the room.

"Dad, we have to go! What are her results?" he asked.

"Well she has a bionic arm and that's it," Douglas said. "She going to need some training."

"There isn't any time! We have to go now! Every minute we wait Krane gets stronger!" Marcus said.

"You're right. Katelyn, looks like your training will have to wait," Douglas said. I nodded. We headed out to where the others were.

 **Laura's Pov (again)**

I saw Katelyn walking out. She looked really excited. I ran over to her.

"So, what are your results?" I asked excitedly. She bit her lip and smiled. "Well I have A BIONIC ARM!" We grabbed each other's hands and started dancing around while squealing. Eowyn came over and separated us.

"Ok so, are you going to introduce us to her?" she asked. I laughed. "Sorry about that. Everyone, this is one my my best friends, Katelyn.

"Nice to meet you Katelyn," everyone said.

"Well I have already met her, sort of. Not in person. It's nice to meet you in person Katelyn," Angie said.

"Well you can call me kk. That's my nickname," Katelyn said. Everyone nodded.

"Come on guys we have to get moving!" Douglas said. We all nodded. I walked over to Marcus.

"Um, do you think I could, stick with you? I mean I don't have to if you don't want me too…" I started. He stopped me.

"No, I would love for you to stay with me. I've never really had any real friends. I guess they were my friends when I was 'evil'," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I would have been your friend any time," I said. He smiled.

"Well maybe when this is over, we could hang out sometime I guess if you would want to," he said. Really? He's actually asking me to hang out with him. I started getting excited.

"Really!? Are you serious!? Um, I mean, of course I would like too. But we have to try to defeat Krane first," I said. He nodded. "I'm glad you're on our side now.'

"I am too. Come on let's get going,' he said. Just then Mr. davenport came out.

"Guy's your mission suits are ready. And we have created your capsules." Wow he is really quick… "So go suit up. We have to defeat Krane once and for all." I nodded. We ran into our capsules and shut the doors. We get our own capsules! This is way too cool!

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter from LovetheLORD. Katelyn will be a regular in this fanfic and we are so excited to have her join! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors note and profiles on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**


	9. Bionic People Problems

**My (Angie's) POV:**

Wow, it was so nice to finally meet Katelyn in person! Laura had introduced me to her a couple years back and we've been good friends ever since. I can't believe she's actually here though! Plus she's bionic. Well, half bionic but it still counts!

"So what are we gonna do? Just march in there and hope Katelyn knows what she's doing?" Eowyn asked. I nudged her. Sometimes she can be really… what's the word? RUDE. "We don't have much time. It took you guys two to three weeks to know how to fully learn your bionics that you have now," Douglas explained.

"We can't take her! It's too risky!" Chase exclaimed. "Chase is right, she's going to have to stay here," Mr. Davenport said in agreement. I glanced over and there was a frown on Katelyn's face. I felt so bad. "I'll stay with her," I said.

"Are you sure? We might need your invisibility," Mr. Davenport said. "You guys are just checking out the place. Trust me, we'll be fine," I replied. "Are you okay with that Katelyn? Maybe Angie can maybe teach you," Mr. Davenport suggested. "Sure, that's fine. Besides, I'd rather learn now then later when we need it most," She replied with a smile.

"I can stay back too," Adam suggested. "No, Adam, we need you for this mission," Leo said. "She's my best friend. Maybe I should stay," Laura replied. "Laura, Angie already said she'll stay with her. We need to do this," Ethan told her. "Yeah. Listen to Ethan," Bree added. Katelyn glanced at me. "I'll tell you later," I whispered.

"Okay, Angelina will stay with Katelyn, that's final," Douglas said. "Yes, but we have to get going now. I don't know how long Krane will be gone," Marcus replied. "Let's go!" Eowyn exclaimed. "We'll be back later. Bye!" Chase shouted as they walked out the door. I waved goodbye. Well, looks like it's just me and Katelyn… PARTY!

 **Chase's POV:**

We all raced to the site. Each taking a "buddy" to go with us. To be honest, I kind of missed Angelina not being there. I feel different when she's around… If you're implying that I'd like her… that'd be correct. She'd never like me though! Adam has a better chance than I ever would.

"Alright, here are the teams: Adam, you're with Eowyn, Chase, you're with Ethan, Bree, you're with Leo, Marcus, you're with Laura, and Douglas and I will be a group. Let's all cover different parts of the base. Take pictures of your section," Mr. Davenport explained.

Ethan and I took off. "Hey, sorry if we started off on the wrong foot," I said as soon as we were in our "spying" spot. We were waiting for someone or something to pass by so that we could study the activity. "It's fine. Sorry for getting offensive. But may I ask, why did you ask me those stupid questions?" He asked.

"Well, I asked the one about you having a girlfriend partly because Bree is into you and partly because I didn't want the question about Angelina having a boyfriend to be weird," I explained. Man! It felt good getting that off my chest.

"Uh, it's kind of obvious you like her," He said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Yeah, you like her. It's evident. She's liked you for a while, but she never had the guts to tell you. Trust me, even though we pick on each other a lot, I still know a lot about her," He replied.

"Oh! Well… what about this Edmund guy?"I asked. "Edmund?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, the guy you said Angelina liked but it was complicated. Isn't his name Edmund?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. She says they're "just friends". They agreed that they weren't ready to have a relationship yet. So, I guess they are just friends," Ethan explained.

Well that did explain a lot! Maybe I did have a chance with her… "So… Bree really likes me, huh?" Ethan asked uneasily. I smiled. "I thought you didn't like her," I said. Ethan blushed. Ha! He did like my sister.

"Eh, I mean, she's okay… I guess…" He started. "Well, if you talked to her, maybe you two would come to an understanding about something. You both have quite a bit in common," I replied.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. When I finally get to talk to Bree, you have to talk to Angie. Got it?" Ethan asked. He pulled out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated. Well… why not? "Okay," I said. We shook hands and I took out my phone to take pictures. One of the soldiers had walked by.

 **Eowyn's POV:**

I gotta say, it's fun hanging around Adam. He's like my brother from another… mother. Even though technically Adam never had a mom. Anyway, we tiptoed into this spot and sat down. It was waiting time.

"So, do you think Angie is interested in me?" Adam asked excitedly. Honestly? NO WAY! Angie had always liked Chase. "Uh, I'd rather not say…" I said instead of telling him NO WAY MOVE ON. What? I got to still be polite.

"Ooh! Maybe that's a yes!" Adam said rubbing his hands together. "Do you think Chase and Angie would be a good pair?" I asked. I had to! There was no way Angie was going to start liking Adam. Maybe if I put the idea in his head to set them up, she'll stop worrying about Adam liking her!

"Uh! NO WAY! My brother is so ugly compared to me. Angie should date someone that's as cute as her," Adam said. Oh well. Worth a shot. We continued to watch our area carefully. A couple of soldiers walked by and we snapped photos. We even got one with one of the soldiers using their bionics.

"I think Marcus and Laura would be a good match," Adam said out of the blue. Really? I mean, I kind of could see that but then again I didn't want one of my best friends going out with someone who tried to kill Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"I guess so," I said. Then I got a good idea, "Maybe we should play matchmaker!" "Cool!" He exclaimed. Wait for it… "What's that?" He asked. THERE IT IS! "When we try to pair two people up so that they could possibly like each other and go on dates and stuff like that," I explained.

"I like it! We should totally do it!" Adam exclaimed and he high fived me. It was perfect. I even came up with a ship name for Laura and Marcus: Maura.

 **Bree's POV:**

I really wanted Ethan to be in my group but I got stuck with Leo. I mean come on! Would it have killed Mr. Davenport to let me go with anyone BESIDES people I'm related to? Whatever…

Leo and I were snapping pictures galore. Some of the parts were boring but I really liked being like a detective or something. There was this one super cute bionic soldier.

I am trying to get my mind off of Ethan a little bit too. Even though I want to do everything with him. I could tell he didn't like me though, so what's the point. Then Leo said this, "I think Ethan is starting to like you."

I stopped snapping pictures. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed but I said it quiet enough so that no one could really hear me but Leo. "Yeah! He sometimes stares at you. It's kind of weird. I don't know, I just have a feeling he likes you," Leo said.

Okay… That made me like Ethan all over again! There was a chance he could like me? My heart was pounding. I didn't even know what to say. "Wh-What do I do?" I asked Leo. Leo looked at me like I had ten heads. "What do you mean what do I do? You tell me! You're the love expert not me!" He replied.

Well, he did make a point. "Should I let him talk to me first?" I asked. "I guess, but just get to know him more; as a friend first. Then see what happens after that," Leo told me. Wow! Leo actually had good advice! I patted my brother's back. This is something I will only say once: He was a genius.

 **Laura's POV:**

I can't believe Mr. Davenport made me and Marcus and team! Me and Marcus! My heart soared. Okay, so Chase was handsome, but Marcus is… I can't even explain. We walked around quietly taking pictures.

"So… tell me a little bit about you," I said as we were hiding behind this fence. "Not much to tell. Douglas created me, trained me to target Adam, Bree, and Chase, the plan failed, I was "destroyed", Krane found me and I didn't want to work for him, and I left," He explained.

Aw! My heart sank. He was really depressed as he talked about it. "To be honest, I never thought Mr. Davenport and Douglas would trust me," He said. "Well, everyone deserves a second chance. If it makes you feel any better, I'm really glad they are starting to trust you again," I told him. He smiled. (MY HEART!)

Then all of a sudden, a bionic soldier looked behind the fence we were hiding behind and started fighting us. Oh no! Marcus and I were ready to fight. I kicked the soldier hard in the stomach but he hit me right back. Right in the face. I touched my face and I looked at my hand, there was a lot of blood rushing down my face.

Marcus quickly took out the soldier. The soldier was out like a light. "Are you okay?" He asked as he held my face he looked at the wound. "Yeah, I'm fine. You were amazing," I said panting. "Thanks," He said. Then I looked into his eyes. He took his hands off my face and said, "It isn't that bad, we should get it underwater or something to clean it out," He told me.

I grabbed my backpack and got a water bottle out. I handed it to me. He took a little on his hands and started to soothe it into my face. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. It hurt a lot! "I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentler," He said softly. I smiled. I let him carefully help my wound. He let go. "There, that should be good," He said as he put my water bottle back.

"Thanks so much," I breathed. He blushed. "Come on, let's go back to our meet up spot," He said. He took my hand and we left.

 **Douglas' POV:**

Wow. Marcus came back. It was really a shocker but I didn't really have enough time to talk to him or anything. "Are you happy?" Donny asked me. "About what?" I asked as I took pictures.

"That Marcus is fighting for us," Donny replied. "Oh yeah, I'm thrilled. It's just that we have so much going on right now that I feel like we're just strangers or acquaintances. I don't even feel like he's my "son,"" I told him. "Well that's perfectly normal. You thought he was dead," Donny said.

"Yeah, I know. But he barely talks to me!" I exclaimed. "Like you said, you haven't had time to talk. You guys need time to talk or something like that. Maybe after we come back," Donny suggested.

"Thanks, Donny. On a different note, these kids are popping up out of nowhere and they're bionic! I don't remember ever creating them!" I said. "It is a little strange. I was just talking about it with Chase last night. Even with this new girl named Katelyn. I mean, she came all the way from Japan! Angelina was telling me that it only works when they're all together. It's kind of confusing," Donny explained.

It's funny because Donny and I are supposed to be scientists but… not every scientist is going to know everything. This is definitely something that can't exactly be studies… But boy did they come at the right time…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (Sorry it was so long) So I think Marcus and Laura's ship name is golden! What do you guys think?** **Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors note and profiles on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**


	10. Bionic Feelings

**Sup people! This chapter will be done by LovetheLORD.**

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

Yeesh! This training is hard! We've only been doing this for an hour and I'm already exhausted. This is gonna take forever! Though Angie is a really good trainer. She must have learned that from her trainers. Right now she is teaching me how to aim. We had actually been working on this part for about a half an hour and things were kinda burnt.

"Ok so straiten your arm, and point it at the object," she said. I started my fire balls but didn't shoot them yet. I aimed at the target.

"Alright, now pull your arm back kinda like a spring." "Okay," I answered. I pulled it back as if my hand was a spring. "Ok, now, THROW!" I swung my arm and threw the fire ball. I really hope I don't burn anything again. Oh well. The fire ball flew through the air and hit the target right in the middle. I squealed.

"Eeeeh! I did it, I did it, I did it!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her hands and started dancing around the room.

"Well you did great. You've passed your first part of the training. Good for you!" Angie said putting out the fires I had caused. I gasped.

"Seriously? Again, seriously? Oh my goodness this is so awesome! This can't really be happening to me I actually passed!" I started squealing and jumping up and down. I twirled around in circles and accidentally threw a fire ball.

"Oops. I'll clean that up," I said. She just smiled. "Oh and one thing I forgot. If you get to happy, sad, angry, or anything like that your bionics might glitch. So, try to control your emotions." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll try," I said. Time for more training.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

After we had gotten all the pictures we needed we quietly snuck out of Krane's hideout. It was starting to get dark so we had to get home quickly. Katelyn and Angie were probably messing up the lab…

"So it's already like eight o'clock at night how are we gonna get back before the lab is completely destroy the lab," I said. Mr. Davenport threw his hands in the air.

"Oh no I completely forgot about them! We better make sure everything is ok," he said grabbing out his phone.

"I wish I could just geo leap there," I said imagining the lab. I jumped forward and suddenly I felt myself standing in the lab. "What heck? How did I?" Angie and Katelyn were standing there staring at me in shock.

"Ethan! You just geo leaped!" Angie exclaimed. I gasped.

"That is AWESOME!" I exclaimed. I jumped up in the air. "I can't believe this! This must be my new ability!" Angie crossed her arms.

"Oh great, now I'm the only one left," she said. I laughed. "Uh no you're Katelyn is," I said.

"Well you don't know that! What if she finds her ability before me? I mean she has already passed one test of her training," she said. I nodded.

"You've got a point. Well I should just geo leap back to everyone else and bring them here," I said, and turned and geo leaped away.

I appeared back where everyone else was. They were all still standing there staring into space like they had just seen a ghost.

"What in the name of…What did you just do?!" Mr. Davenport asked me. I shrugged. "I geo leaped?"

"This must be your new ability, but we haven't trained for it we'll need to get back and train you," he said. I nodded. "Just hold onto me." They all shrugged and grabbed onto my back. Suddenly we appeared in the lab. Mr. Davenport looked around at everything.

"What in the name of the newly grounded is this!?" he asked.

"Uh, sorry my bad," Katelyn said putting her hands behind her back. There were black spots everywhere and even some places with fire.

"I take it training didn't go so well," he said.

"Wait no it actually went really well. She passed the first part of her training," Angie said with pride. Mr. Davenport came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well I suppose that is due to my great training skill, cause I'm awesome," he said. She rolled her eyes.

 **Marcus's Pov.**

Well now Ethan can geo leap. I just got here and already so many things are happening. We ust got back from taking pictures of Krane's hideout and all of his bionic soldiers. I'm so glad that I decided to join them. They actually care about me. Well I'm not sure if everyone does but I know for sure that Laura does. She almost seems to understand me.

What if she is an android that was evil once? Nah, she is a human. I just wish that I was. How can a human, like an android? Why am I even asking myself this how can an android like a human? Life is so confusing.

For some reason since I've turned good which was really earlier yesterday, I haven't seemed to fit in here. Everyone has friends here and I feel like just nobody. Who am I kidding no one cares about an android. They probably think I don't even have feelings. Well the fact is I do.

I think, (and hope) Laura realizes that I have feelings. Because I really like her. And again why am I even saying this I'm an android! Maybe I just have to ask her. But no I can't I don't know what to do! I need help! I have never done this in my entire life! I need advice. I think I have already learned not to do it from Chase, Adam won't know what to do, Ethan would laugh, so the only one left is Leo…

I walked over to Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and put his arms out in defense. "Ah Marcus!" he yelled. Then he put his hands down. "Oh right you're a good guy now."

"Right. Um, Leo I need your help," I said. He looked at me proudly as if saying. This guy, he needs _my_ help.

"Well Leo Dooley is here to help. So what's your problem?" he asked quickly. "And why are you asking me?" he said mysteriously.

"Look I didn't ask Chase because he doesn't have much experience with this kinda thing and I didn't ask Adam because he's Adam, and not Ethan because he'd laugh so…"

"Ahh, you're having girl problems!" he immediately guessed. "Well you have come to expert! I know everything there is to know about this subject!" Leo said heroically.

"Wait how did you?" "I just did so let's get on with it." I nodded. "Ok I know that I'm an android and this may sound kind of weird but I like Laura and I don't know what to do!" Leo put his hand on his chin.

"Well first you get her to like you. Like become her friend. And then try to impress her with something like I don't know you're bionic! One thing I know is girls like flowers. So just think flashy, then after she likes you, you just ask her out," Leo said. I was really surprised. Maybe Leo is not as bad as I thought I mean he gives really good advice.

"Well thanks Leo, that really helped," I said. He nodded. "Glad I could help." Just then Mr. Davenport came down and called all of us. Yes, I had been standing in a corner talking to Leo as quietly as possible.

"Guys it's getting late so why don't you get into your capsules," he said. We nodded. We all walked over to our capsules and got inside. Mine was a capsule/charger because well, I am an android.

 **Angie's Pov.**

I stepped inside my capsule. How am I supposed to sleep standing? That was one downside to being bionic. We had to sleep in capsules.

Well Katelyn didn't she was only half bionic. Douglas made her an arm capsule. Ha ha ha! She had to sleep with it. I think that I would rather have a full body capsule than an arm capsule. It looks pretty uncomfortable.

I closed the door of my capsule. It actually wasn't so bad. They had switched things around and now, I was right next to Chase! (SQUEALS) I settled down, (or tried to) but I was so restless! Soon I was the only one left awake and I heard light snoring sound coming from all around me.

Oh my word Chase looks so cute when he is asleep! Just saying so don't judge me. I am literally staring at him right now. If he wakes up that's gonna be kinda embarrassing. Why does he have to look so cute? He always does but he's is especially cute when he sleeping or half dead. I'm weird…

I decided that I should probably go to sleep. It was going to be pretty hard but I think I'll manage it. I think. I fell asleep dreaming of Chase.

-Time skip next morning-

I woke up to Laura and Eowyn banging on my capsule. I looked at my watch. It was six o'clock in the morning. "Wake up Angie! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" they were saying at the same time. I think they spend too much time around Adam…

"What is it! It's six in the morning! What the heck!?" I said in annoyance. They stopped banging on the capsule.

"We're bored," they said. I sighed. I opened the door to my capsule and stepped out. "Well what do you want to do. Nobody is awake yet. We can't just go roaming around the house," I answered. They looked at each other and smiled evilly. "What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"We can't roam around the house. But who said anything about the lab?" Laura asked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine but we can't touch anything." They nodded and we started walking around. Ewyn didn't listen to me and picked something up.

"Ooh, what's this. A LEMP!" Eowyn said turning it around. "Eowyn don't touch that!" I said. She just kept looking at it.

"Shh, I'm busy poking the mysterious object," she said. So much like Adam and Merry. I took it from her. "Hey!"

"This thing is dangerous! You know what it does? It will make our bionics start acting up! When Leo messed with this Chase only could see pixals and Adam talked backwards," I warned. She nodded. "Ohh."

We continued to explore the lab and soon everyone was awake. We all went upstairs to get breakfast. I poured myself some cereal and started eating it. Ethan was again having a contest to see who could eat their cereal fastest. Adam won this time.

Today since we had gotten all the pictures that we needed we were going to do some training. Not my idea of rest but it's better than sneaking around a villain's hideout. I finished my food and got up. I was about to go out and take a walk when I saw Chase coming towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Um Angie I wanted to ask you. Maybe we could hang out some today or tomorrow," he said. Inside I squealed.

"Really!? You mean like a date?" Oh my word he just asked me out on a date! "Yes! Of course I would love too!" He nodded.

"How about we go to the movies tomorrow. How about six?" he asked. I nodded. I can't wait until tomorrow! I am jumping up and down inside. I can't believe he asked me out!

 **Laura's Pov.**

Uhhh! So bored… I have nothing, seriously nothing, to do! I just finished breakfast, and really all I can do is eves drop on conversations. One that I was eves dropping on was Angie. I feel so evil!

This is what I heard: I watched as Chase walked over to Angie. "Um Angie I wanted to ask you. Maybe we could hang out some today or tomorrow."

"Really!? You mean like a date?" Ah! Chase was asking Angie out on a date! I can't believe it! "Yes of course I would love to!"

"How about we go to the movies tomorrow. How about six?" She nodded. She said yes! Well of course she would she's liked him for years. Then they went out for a walk.

Lucky! Angie got someone before me! No I don't like Chase anymore so I'm not jealous. There is someone else I like but don't have to courage to tell him that I do. If you guessed Marcus, you were right. I am just so nervous when it comes to that.

Oh my goodness he's coming over to me! What if he asks me out? What if he doesn't? What if I say something stupid? I right now I want super speed… Or mind reading! That would be good!

"Uh hey Marcus what's up?" I asked nervously. He seemed nervous too.

"Um Laura I wanted to give you this," he said and handed me a daffodil. It was so pretty! Daffodils are my favorite flowers! How did he know?

"Thank you! It's so beautiful! This is my favorite flower!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," Marcus said. Ok Marcus just breathe if she says no, she says no, it's not the end of the world.

I was so nervous. I was breathing hard. Don't say something stupid Laura. He's about to ask you out! "Yes?" I said.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for dinner sometimes. Maybe like tomorrow?" he asked. I really hope she says yes… I felt my heart almost jump out of my stomach. I tried to say something but I couldn't say anything. All that came out was, "Yes!"

"Great. I guess I'll see you at five or so," he said. I nodded. "See you then." He walked away smiling. He asked me! And I didn't say something stupid!

 **So Laura (LovetheLORD) and I are going to be alternating chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this one! (Next one is by me!) Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors note and profiles on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**


	11. Bionic Dates

**Sorry this chapter is done by LovetheLORD to, because Angie's mind was blank and my mind was full of ideas!**

 **Bree's Pov.**

-Next Day-  
After breakfast yesterday I noticed that Laura and Angie were acting kinda strange. I'm not one to notice these kinds of things, but they seemed really excited. I wanna ask them what's going on. Lemme just find them… When I finally found them they were talking together. When they saw me they stopped.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually. They looked at me then looked at each other. "Well, Chase asked me out, and Marcus asked Laura out, and we are really excited except we don't know what to do, and it's kinda weird since Marcus is a…" Angie didn't get to finish her sentence because Laura punched her arm. "Ow! Hey!"

"Well other than that, that's great! Wow I can't believe Chase actually got someone. I thought it would never happen!" I said. Then I gasped. "Oh my goodness we've got to get you guys ready! We'll go to the mall, and get your cloths, and get your hair and make-up done, we'll have so much fun! I hope you guys like shopping!" They shrugged. What had they never been to the mall before?

"Actually I haven't been shopping at the mall before, but yeah I'm excited!" Laura said. I smiled.

"Great! Let's go then!" I said. I started walking to the door and they followed me out. "Ok grab onto me." They nodded and grabbed on and I super sped to the mall. "Okay, we're here! Let's get shopping!" We went inside. We probably were there all morning. When we had finally gotten everything they went to try them on. Laura got an ankle-length blue green dress with a green belt, and matching two inch heels. Angie got a red knee-length dress with a black belt, and a ruby necklace, and black high heeled boots. I'll have to say they looked really good! Next after they had their stuff on we went to go get their hair done.

"Okay, now that we're done with the shopping for your clothes and shoes let's go get make-up and hair done," I said. They nodded. I took them to the salon part of the mall and they picked their hairstyles.

Laura took this opportunity to get her hair dyed. She had it dyed with blond and black highlights. It looked really pretty. Then she got it curled and had a braid crown. Then Angie got her hair braided and put into a braid bun. She had one flower put in it. As soon as they were done we went home into the lab. I stood back and looked at them.

"Whoa, ho, ho! You guys look great! Oh my goodness Chase and Marcus are gonna love ya!" she said. They looked at each other and smiled. I was so happy for them. I wanted them to have the time of their lives.

-Time skip-

It was almost time for Laura, Angie, Chase and Marcus to leave. I kept standing back to examine them to make sure their hair was ok, and nothing got messed up.

A little while later Leo pulled me in a corner. "Bree! I need your help! Laura is going on a date with Marcus!" he said to me.

"Yeah so? You are not thinking about liking her are you?" I asked. He shook his head and there was no lie in his eyes. "No! I really just don't trust him alone! You never know what is going on in his brain," Leo said. I nodded.

"Wait, you don't want me to spy on them do you!?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh course not!" There was pure sarcasm in his voice. "Of course I do! I am Leo Dooley! And Leo Dooley never misses a chance to spy on Marcus. And I am in the need for Bree speed." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, fine, but if I get caught, I'm blaming everything on you," she said. Leo nodded. Uh, why do I always listen to him? Ugh! Why?

 **Marcus's Pov.**

I can't believe that I actually got the courage to ask her out! And I can't believe she actually said yes! I mean, who wants to go out on a date with an android? I wish that I could actually believe that she likes me, and isn't just going with me to be nice. Because I really like her, and I want to be noticed. At least she didn't totally reject me.

Well it's time. Here she comes. Oh my goodness, she looks so beautiful I don't have words for it. (A/N I don't really think I look that pretty, but that's what I want him to think) Wait, did she dye her hair? I just stood there gaping, I probably looked so stupid. She walked up to me and smiled.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked. I blinked and closed my mouth. For some reason I couldn't find my speech. "Uh, uh, yeah," was the only thing I could say. I took her arm and led her outside and we walked the place she had chosen. It wasn't that far away only like a five-minute walk. I thought I heard footsteps behind us, but when I turned there wasn't anyone there. Huh, must be my imagination.

We finally got to the restaurant and found our table. We sat in silence for a while. I wanted to say something but didn't know what. Finally, I thought of something.

"So how do like being bionic?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well I think it's really cool. Where I loved we thought of bionics as made up things. I thought they were the coolest thing ever. And now I am so glad that I can be bionic," she answered. I wanted to tell her everything about my life. I didn't know how much she knew already, but I guess I could ask.

"How much do you know about me? Like my life?" I asked. She started to fiddle nervously with her necklace. Was there something she was trying to hide?

"Um, actually I know kind of everything. Please don't freak out and I will tell you a secret," Laura answered. I was slightly confused.

"Okay?" I waited. She told me that this whole thing was supposed to be a TV show called Lab Rats, and it was her favorite show of all time. That really confused me. How could real life be a TV show? After she told me that I kind of wanted to change the subject since I didn't really understand it, so I decided to ask her something that I really wanted to know.

"Laura, do you really like me? Or are you just going out with me to be nice? I know I'm an android, and you are human but…" She cut me off.

"Marcus, Marcus. There was one thing I neglected to tell you and I should have but I was scared too. When I watched the show I kinda liked you, and when you turned good and joined us I was so excited. But I thought you wouldn't like me because I'm human and you're an android so, when you asked me out, I was, I don't know how to explain. Excited," she said.

"Well when you said yes, I like became a zombie. That's why I didn't say anything for the rest of the day," I said. "But I am glad that you like me. I didn't think that anyone would since I tried to kill, Adam, Bree, and Chase and am not exactly human. So I am…" I paused my sentence because I thought that I heard something. It sounded like someone talking about _us_.

"What's wrong Marcus?" Laura asked. "I heard something," I answered. I started using my super hearing to listen. What I heard was Bree and Leo's voices and they were saying this, Leo- "They are talking. He hasn't done anything suspicious yet so for now we're good. But we should stay here still." Bree- "Yeah you're right. Where they live we're a TV show! Now I'm stopped." I turned to Laura.

"Bree and Leo are spying on us! They must be using cyber cloaks." Laura gasped. "Bree!" We stood up. "Bree, Leo!?" Suddenly two people stood up and their cyber masks came off.

"Why would you do this?" Laura asked.

 **Chase's Pov.**

-fifteen minutes after Marcus and Laura left-

I was anxiously waiting for Angie to be ready. I couldn't believe that she actually said yes! I mean no one has ever wanted to go on a date with me! I mean even my own sister thinks I'm weird. I'm not weird! I'm unique.

Suddenly my eyes were blinded by how beautiful she looked as she came out. She looked so beautiful in red. I have never seen a living soul on earth that looks like her. I was staring at her and she probably thought I looked like an idiot.

"You look, like, and angel sent from heaven," I said to her. She laughed. _He is so sweet, and he looks so cute when he's nervous!_ Angie thought.

"Thank you Chase. You're so sweet!" she said. I smiled and blushed. "Well are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah but we better leave before Adam finds out," Angie said. I laughed. "You're probably right. Come on let's go before the movie starts without us." I smiled and she nodded. When we headed out the door I thought I heard someone coming up. I really hope Adam doesn't see us…

Adam and Ethan ran out into the living room. Ethan sighed. "Aw they're gone already! Now we can't ruin their date!" Ethan exclaimed. Adam was breathing in and out hard.

"I can't believe my own brother would do this to me!" he said. Ethan nodded. "I know right? Hey, I know something that will help. Yeah wanna experiment with my powers?" Adam smiled.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" he said.

We had just arrived at the movie theater. We got our snacks and found a spot to sit. We got there a little early and I was really glad too. Just after we got there, people started coming in. It was crowded! We were watching Fifth Wave, it was a little bit creepy, but other than that it's a really good movie.

Later after the movie was finished we went to the park for a walk

"I'm glad you could come Angie. Someone has finally noticed me. No ever seems to think I'm special," I whispered.

"Well I've always thought you were amazing! I mean who can solve every equation on earth in a matter of two minutes? You're really smart, not to mention you're handsome. And I don't think you're short at all," Angie answered. I blushed. I didn't know what to say. No one has ever thought of me that way.

"Angie you've made my life so much better. I've always been the one being teased and tossed around, but you don't do that. I am really glad you came," I said quietly. She smiled.

"Whenever I see them hurting you I want to stop them, but it's not in my authority to do it. But I am glad that now you're happier," she said. _I want to kiss him! Not like on the lips but still. I guess that would be a little weird,_ Angie thought.

"I guess we should be heading home. It's getting late," I said. She nodded. I took her hand and we silently walked home. On the way we met up with Laura and Marcus, and… Leo and Bree? Huh that's weird. Laura looked slightly disappointed. We were about to walk in but Laura pulled Marcus away.

"Marcus I'm sorry everything didn't go as planned. I wanted it to be perfect! I'm sorry they had to ruin it," Laura said. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey it's okay, I liked it anyway. I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you," he said. She nodded. _He is so sweet now that he's not evil!_ Laura thought. After that was cleared up they went inside and gasped at what they saw next.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

Adam and I had just found at that with my atmokinesis I can make wind! Yay! We've been making storms in the house. I love shooting lightning at the couches! Hehe. W made it rain, snow, hail, thunder and lightning.

We're sword fighting on the couches. Adam is like the best friend anyone could have! Also I might have set the couches on fire but that helps with the game we're playing. Is it dangerous you ask? No! It's extremely dangerous! We sword fight each other until one of us falls into the fire. No one has fallen into the fire yet. Bummer!

But what we weren't expecting was for Laura, Marcus, Angie, Chase, Leo and Bree to get home so soon! We were totally unprepared. Suddenly they just walked in the door. We screamed, they screamed, everyone screamed.

"Adam, Ethan," Chase started calmly then ended with a loud, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" We shrugged.

"Um, we experimented?" I said. He looked really angry. When he saw the fire on the couch he screamed and ran to get a fire extinguisher. Marcus ran to help put the fires out. Suddenly Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked up from the lab.

"Might ask, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE NEWLY GROUNDEDIS THIS!?" he exclaimed. "Ethan! And Adam! You are grounded! Forever! Go to your capsules!" I nodded and Adam and I went down into the lab and got in our capsules.

"Marcus, what did I tell you about putting out fires with your face?" Douglas asked Marcus, who was currently trying to put out the fire on the couch with his face. Angie leaned in closer to Laura.

"Are you sure you want him to be your boyfriend?" she asked Laura. She shrugged. "At least I'll never need a fire extinguisher." Angie nodded. Marcus looked up and his face was covered in ashes. He wiped the ashes of his face.

"Sorry. Won't do it again," he said. Angie and Laura laughed.


	12. Bionic Birthday Planning

**This chapter is written by me! (Angie) Enjoy!**

 **Katelyn's POV:**

A week after the "big dates", I was talking to Angelina and Laura all day about how the dates went. I wondered when I would finally find my "special fella." I mean, I was talking to Eowyn and she was telling me all about Merry and it just made my heart burst. It was so sweet!

"You know, I have someone you might be interested in," Angie said with a wink. "Wait, what?" I asked, "Why would you think that I needed a boy friend? I mean, I uh, I don't."

"Well, I was going to set you up with my friend, Edmund. But I can understand if you're not interested," "Ooh! That's actually not a bad idea!" Laura exclaimed. She said. "Wait, EDMUND?" I asked surprised. "Edmund Pevensie," She repeated. "You know him!?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are good friends. But like said, I understand if you're not interested," She replied. "I'll think about it," I said quickly. Woah, Edmund? I really still couldn't believe that Angie knew him! I mean, he was kind of cute…

"Guys!" Douglas said clapping his hands to get our attention, "We need you all in the lab; I have an announcement to make." Confused, Angelina, Laura, and I followed Douglas into the elevator.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah, everything is fine," Douglas said. His face looked really weird. I really couldn't tell if he was excited or angry or sad or… We got down to the lab and everyone was waiting for us.

"Oh good, you're all here," Mr. Davenport said. "Not all of us. Where's Marcus?" Laura asked. Angie glanced at me and nudged me. I started to silently laugh. It's funny 'cause the first thing she asked was where is Marcus?

"It's about Marcus," Douglas said. "Is everything okay?" Laura asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Now Angie started to silently laugh with me. "I'd say so," Chase said who crossed his arms and smiled. We all looked at Laura who blushed.

"Here's the deal," Douglas started. We all lean in closely to listen…

"Okay, so as of tomorrow, it's Marcus' birthday. Well, it's the day I created him. He's turning seventeen. I was hoping that we could throw him a huge party to show him that we cared. He's never really officially had a birthday and/or birthday party," Douglas explained.

I looked over at Laura and her face expression was priceless. "You never gave Marcus a birthday party AND he's never had an official birthday!?" She asked angrily. "Technically no," Douglas replied sheepishly. Laura was getting really mad. She looked like she was gonna explode.

Then all of a sudden she started flying around the room. "What's going on!?" Bree and Leo asked. "She's glitching. She got way too mad!" Chase explained. "What do we do!?" Eowyn asked. "I got it, let's make her attack Douglas!" Adam said. Ethan and him both started laughing really hard. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Actually, that might work!" Angelina said. "What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport and Chase said. "The only reason she's mad is because of Douglas. Maybe we should make Douglas the target,"

"But, she doesn't have to Commando App, how is she going to attack him?" Eowyn asked. "That's seriously what you guys are worried about!? I don't want a girl attacking me thank you very much!" Douglas yelled.

"Marcus. Marcus can be the bait!" Chase shouted. "Good idea," Angelina said. Chase blushed. "Okay, I'll go get Marcus, you guys stay here!" Mr. Davenport said. He ran into the elevator.

"Aw… I was kind of looking forward to a teenage girl beating up Uncle Dougie," Leo said. Ethan and Adam laughed harder. A couple minutes later, Mr. Davenport came back into the lab with Marcus. "So what do you want me to do?" Marcus asked.

We all pointed above us. He looked up and there was Laura racing around the ceiling of the lab. "AH!" He screamed, "What happened?" "Long story short, Laura glitched and she won't stop! We need to use you to get her down," Douglas explained.

"How do I do that?" Marcus asked. "Just stand here, we'll get her attention!" Bree told him. "Laura!" We all shouted. She looked down. Then she started falling. She was screaming. "Someone catch her!" I exclaimed.

Marcus raced over to where Laura was falling and he caught her. Oh my gosh, it was the sweetest thing! "Thanks," Laura breathed. "Happy to help," Marcus said softly. "And I'm gonna throw up," Ethan whispered. Marcus put Laura back on the ground.

"Can I talk to Laura for a second?" Douglas asked. Laura nodded and they went over into a corner. I tried to eaves-drop but they were too quiet. We all just awkwardly stood there. As soon as they were finished Douglas whispered something to Mr. Davenport and he smiled.

"Hey Marcus, I was wondering if we could go to the park tomorrow," Laura said. We all looked confused. Laura was asking Marcus out!? WHAT!? "That would be great!" Marcus exclaimed. "Marcus, why don't you go ask Tasha what she is making for dinner. I just want to talk to my kids about… uh… rules," Mr. Davenport said.

"Sure thing," Marcus said. He walked out of the lab and when we heard the elevator shut… "What was that!?" I asked Laura is shock. "It's all part of our plan!" Douglas answered for her. "What plan? And how come I wasn't notified that there was a plan?" Chase asked.

"Tomorrow, we are all going to team up to get this done. Laura is going to take Marcus out of the house and while they are gone, we are going to set up for the party. I was kind of hoping we could divide into teams of two and get the party done," Douglas explained.

"So who's going with who?" Bree asked. "Okay, Katelyn you'll go with Leo and you guys will blow up the balloons, Ethan is with Bree and you guys will get the party decorations from the store, Adam is with Eowyn and you guys will move all the chairs and stuff like that since Adam has super strength, Angelina is with Chase and you guys will clean up the house, and of course Laura is with Marcus. Me and Donny will go and get the cake and stuff like that," Douglas replied.

I was getting really excited! Throwing a surprise party for Marcus was going to be so much fun!

-Time skip to the next day-

 **Leo's POV:**

The next day was Marcus' birthday and we had a lot to do. (The party was at 2:45) As soon as everyone woke up we basically shoved Marcus and Laura out the door. He didn't really suspect anything. Hopefully they'd be gone for a couple of hours.

As soon as they left everyone rushed to get things done. Katelyn and I decided to go into the lab to blow up all the balloons. She met up with me as soon as he left. "Okay, so where are the balloons?" She asked.

I went into Mr. Davenport's supply closet in the lab. I went all the way in. They've got to be in here somewhere… "Do you need help?" She asked. "Nope! I got 'em!" I replied. I carefully took out three packs of balloons (they were multi-colored)

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"So how are we going to blow all these balloons up by three?" She asked. I looked at my watch… 10:30. She was right, we wouldn't have enough time. And we had to take breaks every once in a while!

Suddenly Douglas walked into the lab. "Forgot my wallet. Not like I'm gonna need it, I'm gonna trick Donny into paying for the cake all by himself," Douglas said and started to laugh evilly.

"Douglas, do you have anything that can blow up balloons fast?" I asked. "Uh… nope. But you could use one of those machines that have a tank full of air and all you have to do is put the balloon on them and it blows up automatically," Douglas suggested.

"Okay, that's brilliant. I'm really surprised I didn't think of that," Katelyn said.

"I know right? I'm way smarter than Donny," Douglas said with a grin. "Well, where is it, genius?" I asked. "Donny's got one in his closet full of junk. Just look for it," Douglas replied and got his wallet off the dashboard. "Have fun!" He exclaimed sarcastically. He went back into the elevator.

I sighed. I have to go back in there!? Oh great…

 **Ethan's POV:**

There is an advantage of being here… Everything is five minutes away. Where we live, you have to drive thirty minutes to get to a gas station. So Bree and I are just going to walk to the store to pick up the decorations.

We left five minutes after Marcus and Laura. Before we headed out the door Chase said to me, "Remember the deal? I talked to Angelina and we went out now you have to talk to Bree!" I rolled my eyes. I was hoping he forgot about that…

"Fine…" I sighed.

Bree and I walked out the door and started walking to the store. "So… I can't believe your brother got the courage to ask Angie out. It's weird…" I said as we were walking. "Well he really likes her. I'm glad he's happy for once," She replied.

"Bree, I'm really sorry for acting like a jerk. No one's ever really showed too much interest in me before. I don't really know how to respond to it," I admitted. "It's okay. I think we should get to know each other more anyway. Besides, who knows if I'll ever see you again after you guys leave," She said.

My heart sank. She was right! What if I never see her again? "Well, for what it's worth, I really hope this isn't the only time," I told her. I can't believe that just came out of my mouth! She smiled.

We reached the store and got the supplies. It took a long time since Douglas had a big list for us to get. Who knew right? I mean for someone who used to be evil, he really does know how to plan a birthday party.

 **Adam's POV:**

"Where do we even find this stuff?" Eowyn asked as we looked down at the list Douglas gave to us. I looked at the list. "Does that say get stairs or chairs?" I asked. What? It's not my fault he doesn't know how to write…

"Chairs," Eowyn replied.

"Let's just wing it. We're bound to find this stuff somewhere," I said. We both tossed the list aside and started looking. Thirty minutes later… no luck. "Maybe we should ask Chase," Eowyn suggested.

I sighed. I was still mad at Chase! He stole my girl! It was totally unfair. "Whatever, you ask him," I replied. She went to go find him and when she came back she said, "Mr. Davenport has a closet or something like that and he said to look in there."

"Oh! I know where that is! It's where we keep our ping-pong table," I said. We took the elevator down to the lab. Katelyn was sitting there opening the packs of balloons. "Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He was getting the machine to blow the balloons up but he still hasn't come out of the closet," Katelyn answered. I opened the door to the closet. "Oh thank goodness! Help!" Leo yelled. I looked on the floor and there was Leo and the table was right on top of him!

"Way to go, Leo! You found the table!" I exclaimed. I lifted the table off of him and Eowyn searched for chairs. "Found them!" She shouted. Leo was still on the ground. "Thanks for helping me," He said sarcastically. "No problem!" I replied.

 **My (Angie's) POV:**

The house was a mess. "There is no way," Chase said as we looked around the living room/kitchen area. "Alright, let's just see what we can do," I replied. I started picking up trash off the ground.

"We need safety gloves and goggles just to do this!" I exclaimed. He started to laugh. "I'm really glad Marcus is finally getting a party," Chase said. I nodded, "Yeah, it must have been horrible not having one for seventeen years," I replied.

"I'm really glad you guys are here. I'm really glad you're here," Chase replied with a smile. I smiled back. "I'm glad I'm here too. This is nothing to what I have dreamed could happen," I said.

"You mean a lot to me and I'm glad I can be myself around you," He said softly. "You're amazing Chase. Any girl that couldn't see that before was blind," I said. He leaned in close. I leaned close too. "Hey! What's going on?" Eowyn asked.

We pulled back quickly. "Nothing, we're cleaning," Chase said quickly. Eowyn rolled her eyes. Dang it! So close…

 **Laura's POV:**

Marcus and I walked around the park. "So… this is a beautiful day isn't it?" I asked. "It's gorgeous," Marcus replied but he seemed rather depressed. "Is everything okay?" I asked. I didn't even have to ask, of course he wasn't okay! He thinks Douglas forgot his birthday!

"It's my birthday today or the day I was created," I said. I acted surprised. "Oh my goodness! Happy birthday!" I exclaimed. I gave him a hug. We let go and he said, "Thanks. But I feel like I still don't belong. Douglas always forgets or doesn't acknowledge it," He explained.

"Marcus, you are so blessed. You are so important. To God, to Douglas, and to me. You are so special Marcus and I want you to know that," I said. Tears rolled down his face. "You mean so much to me," He said softly.

I gave him a hug once more. "Don't worry. I promise I'll try and make your birthday special," I told him. "You already have," He whispered.

 **Douglas' POV:**

My plan worked! I got the most expensive cake and made up a poor excuse to have Donny pay for it and it worked! (Score) I've been hitting myself in the head though. I can't believe I was so caught up in getting revenge on my brother that I forgot my son's birthday. I feel like a jerk.

Donny keeps reminding me that things have changed. That I have changed. It helps me sometimes but other times I feel like I'm a failure. This might birthday might not make up for the sixteen that I've carelessly tossed away but I hope he can forgive me.

We drove home. As soon as we walked in the door I looked at my watch and it read 2:43. Two minutes. "Wow! This place looks amazing!" Donny exclaimed. "Yes, great job, guys," I said to them.

"They're going to be here any minute, we should hide!" Bree said excitedly. "Hold on, let me check if they are close," Eowyn said. She looked out the window. "They're walking up the driveway!" She exclaimed.

Tasha quickly came into the room, "Are they here?" She asked. "They're walking up right now! Quick! Get the lights!" I said. Katelyn ran to the light switch and shut it off. We all hid in different places. Silence. Then we heard the door open. Everyone quickly got up and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" We all shouted.


	13. Bionic Birthday Party!

**This is Laura's chapter! (Enjoy!) :)**

 **Marcus's Pov.**

When Laura and I got home all the lights in the house were off. I wondered why. As soon as we opened the door the lights went on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" I gasped. I looked around the room there were decorations everywhere! And there was the biggest cake I have ever seen! So they hadn't forgotten my birthday/day I was created!

"Did you all do this, for me?" I asked still in surprise. They all nodded. Douglas walked up to me.

"I am so sorry that I never gave you a real birthday for sixteen years. I feel like a terrible father," he said. I smiled.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting one this year either, but I am glad you remembered. And yes, you were a terrible father then, but you've changed now," I said. He smiled in return. I wrapped my arms around him and gave my father a hug.

"Happy birthday/creation day Marcus. I hope you like everything," Bree said. I nodded. "Yes I do very much. I can't believe you guys did this all for me." They all smiled. I never knew I was so loved and appreciated. I at first didn't think they had accepted me, but now I see that they have. Laura smiled up at me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back. I am so glad she is here.

"Hey Marcus, I am sorry that I didn't get you anything. I just couldn't think of anything that would be good enough," Laura said. I smiled.

"Having you here is a gift enough," I said. She smiled. Okay, and now I am wondering if I eat cake if my circuits will fry. I guess there is only one way to find out.

They even had a piñata. There was only one problem about that. It was Mr. Davenports head! Other than that it was fun. It might be a little dangerous though since the way I had to try to get it opened was with my heat vision.

"Honey, don't you think this is a little dangerous? I mean the kid has heat vision, we get it, but can't he just hit the piñata the normal way?" Tasha asked. Mr. Davenport laughed.

"No! And this isn't dangerous it's extremely dangerous, what could go wrong?" he said. Tasha put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

Everyone stood like a mile away. They gave me a blindfold that the heat vision would go through. After everyone was a safe distance away I shot at, what I hoped was the piñata. When I heard clapping I knew it must've been. Mr. Davenport came over and took off the blindfold. Sure enough I had hit the piñata and there was candy all over the floor.

"Alright kids dive in!" Mr. Davenport said. I was so glad that Douglas made so that I could eat things. It would be terrible if I couldn't! I'll have to say this was the best day of my life. I had never had any real friends and this felt really good to be noticed. I am so glad that I am not trying to capture them anymore.

After we had eaten all the candy off the floor, and that sentence sounds really weird, we ate a late lunch. We actually went out for lunch. It was really fun. Then we went home to have cake. They had out seventeen candles on the cake.

Tasha brought over the cake while everyone sang happy birthday. When they set down the cake they told me to make a wish.

"But I have no idea what to wish for!" I said. Tasha smiled. "Well just think of something. It doesn't have to be big." I looked around. I had everything I wanted right here. Then I looked at Laura. And then I knew what my wish would be. I know it is a little early, but it's just a wish and I never really believed in wishes. So I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Marcus why don't you cut the cake?" Tasha said. I shook my head.

"No, I would like Laura to do it," I said. Tasha smiled and Laura blushed. "Aw, that's so sweet, here Laura." She handed Laura the knife and she stood up. She cut the cake and handed me the first slice. After she had given everyone their cake she sat down with her own.

"I want to thank all of you for making me feel welcome here. And for showing me that you care for me. This was the best day of my life. Thank you all," I said.

"You are very loved here Marcus. By all of us. Right guys?" Tasha asked. Everyone answered yes.

"Well…" Leo started but Tasha nudged him. "Leo!" Leo put his hands behind his back. "Sorry."

"Well once everyone is done, we have a surprise for Marcus," Douglas said. He winked at Mr. Davenport. He nodded. "Right." We all got up. Time to go see what this surprise is.

 **Laura's Pov.**

What surprise? They didn't tell me about anything! Oh well, I guess they didn't want me to spill anything to him. I can't wait to see what the surprise is!

I wonder what his wish was for? Oh maybe a car! I mean in Bionic Showdown he did say that he thought he was getting a car for his sixteenth birthday. Except, on his sixteenth birthday he was under a pile of rubble. That sounded _way_ too weird. Well whatever it was he sure seemed happy about his choice.

And whatever the surprise is it's outside. Wonder what it could be? Ugh! This is why I hate surprises! And wishes! I walked out next to Marcus. There was this big bump thing, with a tarp overtop it. Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked over to it.

"Okay Marcus, close your eyes and don't peek!" Douglas said. Marcus nodded and closed his eyes. They pulled the tarp off. I gasped. Is that a? I nudged Marcus.

"I think you can open your eyes now Marcus," I said. He opened his eyes. His face was priceless! He walked over.

"Is that, a car?" he asked. "Well watta you think it is?" Douglas asked. "I can't believe you got this!"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get it for you on your sixteenth birthday. You were evil then, and were kinda under a pile of rubble," Douglas said. I laughed. He walked around the car admiring it.

"Can I take it for a test drive?" he asked. Douglas nodded. He ran to the driver's side and opened the door. "Now I know why you made me get my driver's license!" Marcus exclaimed. He scanned it and immediately knew how it worked without having to learn. "Does anyone want to come with me on the test drive?"

"I will!" I said coming over. "And I will too, just to make sure nothing goes wrong," Douglas said.

"Wait! I was hoping just maybe Laura could come," Marcus said. Aw! He's so sweet! "I'll call you if anything goes wrong," I said. Douglas sighed. "Fine. I don't care if you don't want to spend some time with your dad," he said pretending to cry. Marcus shook his head.

"Sorry dad. That doesn't work on me. Just because it worked on other people when I did it doesn't mean it'll work when you do it. Come on Laura." I nodded and got in on the passenger's seat. Marcus turned on the engine and pushed the gas pedal. He pulled out of the drive way and went down the road.

"This car is sweet!" he exclaimed. I smiled. But then I frowned. I couldn't keep in anymore! I had to ask! "Marcus what was your wish?" I asked quickly. Suddenly the color went from his face. He looked really nervous. Scared almost. "Marcus? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah why don't we talk about something else for now," he said. Huh, I wonder why he's trying to steer away from that. I didn't understand it. We drove in silence for a while and then he stopped at a park and we walked around some, until I couldn't take silence anymore so I had to say something.

"So have you had a good seventeenth birthday?" I asked. He nodded. "It was very good. I didn't realize I was so special to everyone," he said.

"I can understand. I was hoping that you would like it," I said. He smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Laura, can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath in. "I—I love you," he said. I gasped. My face must've turned bright red. Did he really just say that? I don't know what to say yet! We've only been together for about a week!

"I don't know what to say Marcus. I guess there is only one thing I can say. I love you too," I answered. He pulled me closer to him and I leaned in. Suddenly my phone rang. I let go of him. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Aw dang it!" It was Douglas. He ruined the moment! I excepted his call in annoyance. "Yes? You ruined the moment."

"Hey you to should be home soon it's getting late," he said. I sighed. I sighed. "Fine, we'll be home soon!" "Okay." I hung up. "That was Douglas he wants us home now." Marcus nodded. He got into the car and started driving us home.

 **Douglas's Pov.**

I am worried about Marcus. He has been acting strange lately. I wonder why? Whenever he is going somewhere he always takes Laura with him, and he awfully quiet.

What if he's not good, and is really evil, and has gotten Laura to join his side? No, that's not it! Maybe I should talk to Donnie and see what he thinks. Wait then he'll always tease me and say, remember that time when you needed my help? Oh who cares I need to know!

I walked down to the lab after I had called Laura and walked over to Donnie.

"Donnie, I need your help," I said in a winning voice. He stood up.

"Wait, you're asking _me_ , to help _you_. Haha! Knew this would come one day!" he said and clapped his hands together.

"No Donnie I am serious. This is serious. It's about Marcus," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Well is he okay like what's going on?" he asked me.

"Well he goes somewhere he takes Laura with him, he is awfully quiet and whenever I ask him to do something with me he goes and makes up an excuse. Do you have any idea what the heck is going on?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have a solution but we have to keep a careful watch on him before I am sure of it," Donnie answered. I nodded.

"Ok, can you at least tell me?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I mean he was my son. My creation. I just hoped he was okay.

We went upstairs and then heard the door open. "Hey! We're back!" we heard Marcus yell. We ran back into the hall. If we were going to spy on Marcus, then we couldn't let him see us. "Ok!" I yelled. I turned my head to Donnie. "Well?"

"Um, let's see well we just go see what he doing. We watch him now!" he said. We snuck out and walked all spy like and followed Marcus. We saw him talking to Chase. We heard what he said.

"So how's everything been going between you and Laura?" Chase asked.

"Actually good. She's really sweet. Can I tell you something?" Marcus asked. Chase nodded. "I think I am, in love with her."


	14. Bionic Spying

**This chapter was written by me (Angie) Enjoy!**

 **Chase's POV:**

"I think I'm in love with her," Marcus said. I stepped back, "Whoa. Isn't that a little… Soon?" I asked. "If you're in love, it's never too soon," Marcus replied. That comment stayed in my brain. _"It's never too soon,"_ I said to myself.

"Marcus!" Douglas exclaimed. He started walking briskly towards us. "Hey, dad," Marcus said with a smile. "How'd the ride go?" Douglas asked. "Pretty good. Laura and I had a great time," Marcus answered.

"I need to talk to you," Douglas said, "Alone."

Douglas and Marcus went around the house. Angelina was passing me, "Hey, Chase! Have you seen Laura?" She asked. "No, but come here, Douglas is talking to Marcus about something. I think it's about Laura," I whispered.

"I'm all in," Angelina replied.

I smiled. "But how do we spy on them without them seeing us?" I asked. "Hello, I can turn invisible. Remember, genius?" She replied with a smirk. I blushed. Wow, she was so dang cute!

She turned invisible. "Okay, now what" She asked. "They're in the back of the house. Good luck," I said.

 **Angie's POV:**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. If Laura would have found out, she would never have forgiven me. I walked around the house and I heard Marcus and Douglas bickering back and forth.

"I don't like you hanging out with that girl!" Douglas exclaimed. "Dad, she's not just a girl, she's amazing! I can't even describe how I feel when I'm around her. It-it's amazing," Marcus explained.

"Have you forgotten one tiny detail: She's a regular human being and you're… not," Douglas said, "You're an android." "I don't care! I would do anything for her!" Marcus exclaimed, "You want me to be happy don't you!?"

"Of course. You're my son. I just… don't think you should get too attached to her, that's all. You don't know how long they'll be here, or how long she'll want to stay after their time is up," Douglas said.

Marcus started to tear up. "I love her, dad!" He exclaimed. Douglas stepped back. "I know. But sometimes you have to love things enough to let them go," Douglas said softly.

Marcus walked away angrily.

Still invisible, I ran back to Chase. As soon as I reached him, I became visible again. "What happened?" He asked. "Long story short, Douglas doesn't want Marcus to be with Laura. He thinks it will protect him," I said.

"So, what do we do?" Chase asked. I shook my head, "I honestly have no idea," I said. Chase stood there for a moment thinking. "They both mean the world to each other. I'd hate it if they weren't allowed to be together," Chase said.

"Plus, they're both happy for once. I love seeing my best friends happy," I replied. "Well, whatever happens, we have to make it so that they can be together. Deal?" Chase asked. "Deal," I replied. I gave him a hug. "We'll do this together," He whispered.

Well this was a little bit of a shocker. I was supposed to be dealing with my own love life but instead I'm helping the guy I like get the guy Laura likes to stay with Laura and not let go. Confusing right? Well, my best friend is way more important to me. Always.

 **Sorry it was a little short… Hope you guys enjoyed! #Mauraforever**


	15. Bionic Breakup

**This chapter is a bit short but it's longer than the last. This chapter done by LovetheLORD.**

 **Laura's Pov.**

After we had gotten home yesterday Marcus went down to talk to Chase, and then I didn't see him a while afterwards. But when I finally saw him. He seemed upset about something. Almost like he was angry and sad at the same time. There were even tears in his eyes. "Marcus what's wrong?" I asked him. He just passed by only saying, "I'll talk to you about it later." And then he left. I didn't understand it. Did I do something wrong? Did he not enjoy the time we had yesterday? I don't know but I hope he tells me.

I sat down on the couch and Angie came and sat next to me. I sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked me. I sighed again.

"Marcus won't talk to me. He seems really upset about something but I don't know what!" I said. She laughed casually.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong, he might just have a cold," Angie said. I looked at her weirdly. "But, he's an android and they don't get colds. Do they?" I asked. She looked around. Then she got up.

"You know I should probably get going. I have this thing…" She quickly got up and left. Huh, something is definitely going on and I am going to find out what it is. I walked around the house looking for Marcus. I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly someone pulled me into a corner.

"Hey! Marcus what the heck are you doing?" I asked a bit annoyed. He sighed. "I have to tell you something," he said. I gave him a slybrow. "What?" I didn't like the sound in his voice. Something wasn't right. "I don't want to do this but I think it's for the best. I don't think we should have a relationship anymore. I don't think it will turn out right." I gasped. Did he just say that we should, _end_ our relationship?

"What!? But what do you mean, how could you, why?" I asked. I didn't have any words to say. I was so surprised, so upset. "Why do you want to end our relationship!? I don't understand!" I said tears starting to fill my eyes.

"It's for the best Laura. I'm sorry," Marcus said. I ran away from him crying. We almost kissed how could he do this now?

 **Angie's Pov.**

I had watched the whole thing! How could this happen? Chase and I hadn't even started making a plan! What to do, what to do, what to do!? Ugh! Why does love have to be so complicated? I'm supposed to be focusing on myself but instead I am helping Laura's relationship! Help me somebody!

I started pacing around the room. Then I thought of something to do. First things first. Talk to Laura. I walked out of the room to look for her. I found her in the room that we used to stay in. She was laying on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Laura. What's wrong?" I asked softly. She kept crying with her face still in the pillow she answered, "Marcus, said that he wanted to break up with me!" she answered. I rubbed her back.

"Hey I'm sure there is some explanation. Were those his exact words?" I asked. She looked up at me and sat up.

"Well no, he said that he didn't want to do it that the relationship wasn't going to go well and that it was for the best," Laura answered. I nodded. This was definitely because of Douglas…

"I bet we can do something. We'll figure this out. But first why don't you stop crying. It's not gonna help any," I said. She nodded and we both got up. I had to figure this out. Douglas doesn't know what he's doing. But I know what he is doing and it's not good. Or should I say what he has done.

I ran down to the lab to tell Chase. I ran in so fast that I bumped into him. "Oh sorry Chase. Hey I have some bad news. You know that thing where Douglas didn't want Marcus and Laura to have relationship? Well, they kinda broke up," I said slowly. He gasped.

"What? You can't be serious! That's terrible!" Chase exclaimed. I nodded. "I know. We have to do something. But what?" We sat there and thought for a minute. "Got it!" we both yelled.

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

I can't find Laura anywhere! Something must be wrong, she wouldn't go somewhere where no one would find her if something wasn't up. And I plan to find out what that is. I am her best friend! That's what best friends do.

I finally found her sitting on the couch. Huh, she wasn't there before… Oh well I guess she just came out here or something. I looked at her face. She looked really depressed. I wonder why? Well there is only one way to find out! I sat down beside her.

"Hey Laura," I said. She just kept staring out into space and without looking at me she answered, "Hey kk." "Are you okay? You don't look so happy," I said. She sighed. "I'm not. I really am not. Marcus just broke up with me. I knew it wouldn't last. But what I don't understand is if he was going to do that, why did he almost kiss me?" She suddenly covered her mouth. I gasped.

"He, he did? Yeah that really doesn't make any sense. If he's really like that then you shouldn't be upset. He doesn't deserve you," I said. Laura nodded.

"You're probably right. I just wish this hadn't happened. But he also said that he didn't want to do it. Like someone else was making him do it. I just don't know. I want to go home," she said. I moved closer to her and hugged her. "We'll figure this out," I said.

I really hope that we do figure this out. I don't understand why Marcus would do this to her. It seemed like he loved her. Sure they had only been together for a week but they did everything together. I'm gonna talk to Angie about it. We're gonna solve this problem!

 **#Maura4Ever Will Marcus and Laura get back together? Will Angie and Chase be able to solve this? Remember #EliteBionic or #EliteBionicTribute on fanfiction and Wattpad! Next chapter will be done by Angie.**


	16. Operation: Bionic Get Back Together

**Eowyn's POV:**

I was walking along in the hallway in Mr. Davenport's mansion. I loved exploring it because every room has something… weird. As I was walking I bumped into Chase and Angie. Literally, I fell on the ground.

"Do you mind!?" I yelled. "Sorry, we're kind of in a hurry," Angie said. "Why?" I asked as Angie pulled me up from the floor. Chase sighed, "We might as well tell her." Angie nodded. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Marcus broke up with Laura," Angie said. I looked at them in shock. "What?" I asked. "Yeah, it was pretty unexpected. Well, for her not for us. Chase and I already knew that something like this would happen," Angie explained.

"If you knew it was going to happen, why did you let it happen?" I asked angrily. Now I was getting mad. "Eowyn, calm down, you could trigger your Commando App," Chase said softly. I took a deep breath. In and out Eowyn, in and out…

"We got to figure out a way to get them back together," Angie said as soon as I calmed down. "Maybe I should try talking to Laura," I suggested. "I'll try to persuade Douglas. Maybe I can get Mr. Davenport to help," Angie said. "I'll talk to Marcus too. Maybe we can try and patch things up," Chase added.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked. We turned around. "Didn't you hear brainiac?" I asked. "Hear what? I was catching up with Bree," Ethan said. I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you guys are getting… close," Chase said uneasily. "Yeah! It's awesome!" Ethan exclaimed.

I really wanted to slap him. He's so stupidly weird. "Marcus and Laura broke up. We're trying to get them back together," Angie explained. "Wow, Laura must be crushed like a pancake," Ethan said. "That isn't funny!" I yelled. "Breathe, Eowyn!" Angie exclaimed.

I took a deep breath. "I'm calm," I said. "Let's just figure this whole thing out so that we can fix this," Chase said. "Okay. Good luck guys," Angie said. We went our separate ways.

 **Angie's (My) POV:**

I agreed to help Chase look for Marcus before I would talk to Douglas. Ever since Marcus broke up with her, he was nowhere in sight. We looked for a good fifteen minutes… No sign of Marcus.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Chase asked. "I don't know, you tell me. You're supposed to be the smartest man on the planet," I teased. Chase smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't ask help from an expert," He said nudging me.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Just think: Where would Marcus go that he knew no one else would look," I told him. We thought about it for a minute. Then we looked at each other in shock. Of course!

We ran out into the driveway and we peeked in Marcus' new car. There was Marcus, sitting in the back seat, crying. "I'll talk to him," Chase said. "Okay, I'll go talk to Douglas, good luck," I said. I ran inside.

"Hey, Angie!" Adam exclaimed. "Hey! Have you seen Douglas?" I asked. "No, but wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Adam asked putting his arm around me. Ew gross. "Uh, it's kind of important," I said grabbing Adam's arm away from me.

"What's kind of important?" Bree asked. "Have you seen Douglas?" I asked. "No, but I was just about to go out with Ethan. Need anything from the store?" Bree asked. "No, I'm fine. If you see Douglas let me know," I replied.

We walked briskly towards the elevator to get down into the lab. Douglas had to be down here. I walked into the lab and there was Douglas (Mr. Davenport was down there too).

"Hey, Angelina," Douglas said. I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Mr. Davenport started laughing uncontrollably. "What was that for!?" Douglas asked. (More like yelled) "Why did you tell Marcus to break up with Laura?" I asked.

"I told him too, I didn't think he'd do it!" Douglas exclaimed. Well, he did it. And guess what? They're both heartbroken because of you! You either have to fix this or I will and you won't like the way I'll do that!" I yelled.

I walked away without saying another word. I wanted him think for one moment. Apparently a genius like him couldn't think. Whatever, maybe that would change his mind. I hope.

 **Chase's POV:**

I sighed and opened the back car door. Marcus looked up. "Hey buddy," I said softly. I climbed into the car, sat down on the chair, and closed the car door. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Marcus got up onto one of the seats. "Of course not! That was the hardest thing I had to do," Marcus said. "I could imagine," I said. "How would you like it if the one person that you cared about could never be with you ever again?" Marcus asked. He buried his head in his hands.

I thought about that. The only person that's really cared about me besides my family was Angelina. I don't know what I'd do without her. "Then go after her," I said. He lifted up his head. "What?" He asked.

"If she's worth it, you can't lose her. It's like losing apart of you. You'll never be the same again," I replied. "But, my dad—" Marcus started. "But your dad nothing. This is your decision."

Marcus thought for a second and said, "You know, I thought this birthday was going to be amazing." "Things don't always go as plan," I said with a smile. "You know what, you're right. I need her," Marcus said. "It's about time," I whispered so that Marcus couldn't hear me.

Marcus and I stepped out of his car and closed the door. We ran inside. Angelina was on the couch talking to Katelyn and Adam. As soon as we came in, all of them stood up. "How'd it go?" Angelina asked.

"I want to talk to Laura. I made a huge mistake," Marcus told us. Adam started to cheer and Katelyn said, "Oh thank you, God!" Angelina gave me a hug. "I spoke to Douglas, hopefully he'll change his mind," Angelina said as soon as she let go.

"I honestly don't care what my dad thinks. This is my decision," Marcus said sternly. "I am so proud of you, Marcus!" Adam exclaimed, "Does this mean that I get to drive your car whenever I want to?"

Bree and Ethan came back. "That was a quick shopping spree," Angelina said as soon as they walked in. "We were just getting a couple things for the house that Tasha told us to get," Bree explained.

"Glad you guys are back because I am going to talk to Laura," Marcus said. He rubbed his hands back and forth. I could tell he was nervous. "Don't be nervous! Laura loves you, she's going to be so happy when you guys get back together," Katelyn said.

Then all of a sudden Eowyn came running into the living room. "Eowyn, what's wrong?" I asked. Eowyn caught her breath and said, "I can't find Laura anywhere. She's missing."

 **Okay sorry this was a bit of a cliff hanger (I've been doing this a lot lately) It's more like a plot twist though. (Even though I've been planning this for two weeks) Next chapter will be my LovetheLORD.**

 **-Angie**


	17. A Missing Bionic

**This chapter is by me! (Angie) (Laura took a break for a chapter but don't worry, she'll be back writing the next one hopefully!)**

 **Marcus' POV:**

"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked in alarm. "I've looked all over for her and I can't find her!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I'll quickly check around the house," Bree said. She super sped around the house.

Ten seconds later, she came back and was out of breath. "She's right. I checked everywhere and she's not around. Suddenly, Douglas and Mr. Davenport came out of the elevator. They looked confused.

"What's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Laura is missing. No one knows where she is," I said. I started pacing around the room. Had she ran away? Was she coming back? "Calm down, Marcus," Chase said as he put his arm on my shoulder to stop me.

"Did you check the house?" Douglas asked. "Yes, Eowyn checked first and then Bree super sped around the house," Katelyn explained. Leo and Tasha entered the room. "What's going on?" Leo asked a little bit confused. "Yeah, is everything okay?" Tasha asked.

"Laura's gone missing. She's not around the house. She isn't anywhere," Eowyn said. "Have you guys called the police yet?" Tasha asked. Police? I didn't know it was going to get that serious. "No, we just found out about this now," Mr. Davenport said. "I'll call them," Tasha said.

"I'll come. They might need to ask questions about Laura and I know the most," Katelyn said. She and Tasha walked away into a different room. "So what do we do?" Angelina asked. "We need to find her," I answered.

"Won't the police take care of that?" Ethan asked. "No, Marcus is right. We need to go out looking for her. She's one of us. She's like family," Mr. Davenport told us. I nodded. "Let's go down to the lab and get in our mission suits and get our gear. Then we'll go look for her," Bree suggested.

We all started to head towards the elevator. While we were walking, Douglas took me off to the side. "I'm so sorry, Marcus. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Douglas confessed. I had to forgive him! There was no way I could do this without my dad.

"I forgive you dad. But I want you to know that you are not going to stop me from seeing Laura. I'm complete when I'm with her," I told him. Douglas nodded. "I respect that. That's why I'm going to help you get her back."

I smiled. "You guys coming?" Eowyn asked. We ran to catch the elevator. We got in and the door closed. It was super tight inside. "I have a question," Adam said. "What?" We all asked. "Why didn't some of us wait for the other elevator?" Adam asked. "Good question…" Ethan muttered as he tried to squeeze behind me.

We reached the lab and we all got into our capsules. Since Leo didn't have a capsule, he got dressed in a separate place. We quickly changed into our mission suits and came out. "Oh guys, I forgot to show you something," Ethan said.

We all turned around. Then he took out this thing that looked like Chase's laser bo. The only difference was it was red and had a chain with a spike ball around it. "Dude! That one's cooler than Chase's!" Adam exclaimed as he high fived Ethan. "How did you?" Chase started. "I unlocked a new hidden ability," Ethan said with pride.

"Aw! You're so cute, Ethan," Bree said. Ethan blushed. I saw Chase glance over at Angelina. She looked kind of depressed. I had forgotten that she hadn't unlocked any new ability yet.

"Okay, we're just going to check around the block. Since she's only been missing for a little while," Mr. Davenport said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed. We all headed outside. Hopefully we'd find Laura.

 **Angie's (My) POV:**

We were out looking for Laura for almost an hour. It was getting really late. I looked at my phone: 9:45. We had to use flash lights. "Laura!" Someone would scream. No response.

We kept doing this. Still no response and no sign of her anywhere. Mr. Davenport would occasionally ask passing cars if they had seen her and they would say no. I stayed close to Chase.

"This cannot be happening," I whispered. Tears started to roll down my face. "Hey, are you okay?" Chase asked as he put his arm around me. "Of course not! One of my best friends is missing and we have absolutely no idea where she is! Her parents are gonna kill us," I said.

"Hey, everything will be okay. We'll find her. I know we will," Chase said softly. "I feel so bad for Marcus right now," I said as I looked over at Marcus who was still screaming Laura's name. "So do I. Losing Laura today was like losing himself," Chase replied.

"Okay guys, we've done all we can. We've gone a couple blocks away and there is still no sign of her anywhere," Mr. Davenport said. "We have to keep looking," Marcus told us. "Marcus is right, that's my sister out there!" Ethan exclaimed. "Guys, we have to go home. Maybe the police know where she is, or maybe Tasha has news about where she could be," Bree said. "We can't just quit!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I'm cold," Adam complained. "So am I," Eowyn and Leo mumbled under their breath. "Marcus, we have to go back. We'll look for her first thing in the morning," Douglas said and patted Marcus' back. Marcus finally gave in and we started heading home.

-Time skip-

We got home really late. Tasha and Katelyn were waiting for us in the living room. "Any word from the police?" Douglas asked them. Tasha shook her head. "No, they're doing all they can." "Maybe we should go down to the lab and work something out," Chase suggested.

We all nodded. Even though it was late, we still couldn't give up. "Tasha, you should head to bed. You've been setting up for the party and cleaning up all day," Mr. Davenport said as he kissed Tasha on the forehead. "Alright. But let me know what the deal is," Tasha said weakly. She headed up the stairs.

We all went back down into the lab. "So nothing? You didn't find anything?" Katelyn asked. "No, nothing at all," Eowyn replied. "So what's the plan?" Leo asked. "I honestly have no idea what else to do," Mr. Davenport said quietly.

"There's got to be something. I'm mean, we're bionic super humans for crying out loud," Bree said. Then all of a sudden one of the screen's in the lab went crazy. "What's wrong with the computer? Is it sick?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea," Mr. Davenport said as he started to press a bunch of controls. Chase quickly walked over to the computers and started to quickly type something in. Then Krane came on the screen.

"Krane!" We all exclaimed. "Good to see you all," Krane said sarcastically. "What do you want, Krane?" Douglas asked angrily. "Nothing that concerns you, I just wanted to wish Marcus a happy birthday," Krane replied.

"Yeah right, what do you really want, Krane?" Marcus asked. "Just what I told you. To wish you a happy birthday. I even got you a present, would you like to see? I know you've wanted it for a while," Krane told him.

I was confused. What did Krane have that Marcus wanted? Krane moved out of the way and there was Laura! She looked asleep. "Laura!" Marcus exclaimed. Everyone gasped. "What are you doing with her!?" Marcus asked. "Nothing that concerns you. But you can come to get her back if you wish," Krane said.

"How?" I asked stepping forward. "I'll give her back under one condition," Krane said. We all leaned forward. "Can you just tell us!? I hate suspense!" Adam exclaimed. "If you defeat my bionic army, you can have your friend back. If you fail to, she's mine forever," Krane answered.

We looked around at each other in fear. "We'll be waiting. But know that time is running out. If you can't defeat my army in two days, she's mine," Krane said. Then he vanished from the computer screen.

"We have to get Laura back," Eowyn said. "How? Eleven of us verses a whole bionic army?" Bree asked. "We have to. For Laura. It's the only way we can save her," Douglas said.

"We have to work together. We've only got little time to do it too," Mr. Davenport said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bring back Laura," Marcus said. Marcus put his hand out. One by one, each of us stacked out hands on top of each others. "For Laura," Ethan said.

"For Laura!" We all exclaimed.


	18. A Bionic Victory!

_**I'm coming home,  
I'm coming home,  
Tell the world I'm coming home!  
Let the rain, wash away,  
all the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits!  
I'm coming home,  
I'm coming home,  
Tell the world I'm coming home! **_

**Laura's Pov.  
** I woke up in a dark cell. My head hurt and my vision was slightly blurry. I stood up. The place looked familiar. Wait a minute, this is Krane's hideout! I'm in a cell! Now I remember what happened. I was going outside to relax after the…break-up. *sighs* I was sitting down and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and hit my head. I don't remember anything after that.

Suddenly I heard footsteps walking into the room. I looked up. It was Krane. "What do you want with me?" I asked angrily. Krane laughed evilly. "What do you think? You will join my bionic army. I will control you, and your pitiful friends. They should be here in one hour. Then we'll see who will win. But I think we know who that is already," Krane said. I ran to the bars and I grabbed onto them. I fell back when I was shocked.

"They will be you! I know they will! You're not strong enough to defeat them!" I yelled. He started laughing. What? "Oh, I won't be fighting them. _They_ will," he said. I looked around. "What? Who?" Suddenly around one hundred bionic soldiers, geo leaped into the room. "Ohh _them_."

"You and your friends are doomed. They'll be destroyed. That is, if they come for you. I heard that Marcus broke up with you. I knew it would happen. He doesn't have the heart to love anyone," he said. I sat down in a corner with tears starting to fill my eyes.

"That's not true!" I said. Maybe it was true though. He just laughed and left the room his bionic soldiers following behind him. I buried my face in my arms. I didn't believe, or didn't want to believe what he had said.

"Dear God please help me! I need you. Let them find me. Help them destroy Krane once and for all. Help me get over the break-up. It's so hard. Show me your love," I prayed. The I remembered a bible verse that I had first heard in a book. I had said it before and it always made me feel better. Psalm 56:3. "What time I am afraid I will put my trust in thee." I sighed. I needed to remember that God was always in charge.

 **Chase's Pov.  
** "Hey Angie. Are you okay about not getting a hidden ability yet?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm really just trying to focus on Laura right now. I can imagine Laura controlled by the Triten app." I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," I said. She smiled and I kissed her forehead. Mr. Davenport got us together to make up a plan. "Okay guys, so we're all going to go to Krane's hideout. Marcus is going to go find Laura and bring her to us. Then her and him will join us to fight the bionic army. Got it?" he asked. "Got it." We all answered.

We had gotten our gear ready and we were quickly heading to Krane's hideout. I stayed close to Angie. I felt really bad that she hadn't unlocked a new power. It wasn't fair for her, everyone else had discovered a new bionics. Ethan had discovered two!

We continued to move on to Krane's hideout. We tried to sneak in as best as we could and we finally got in. Suddenly Krane geo leaped to where we were standing. "Hello. I was expecting you," he said.

"Where is Laura? Tell us!" Angie yelled. I put my hand on her back to calm her down. He smiled evilly. "Oh she's fine. You don't have to worry about her. You should be worrying about yourselves." He looked around. "Where is the android!?"

"Ha, like we'd ever tell you. But I'm sure he'll be here soon," I said slyly. Angie smiled at me. We knew what Marcus was doing. We would soon be getting back-up. Suddenly about one hundred bionic soldiers showed up. It was way more than I had expected!

"Whoa! We're gonna need back-up!" I said my thoughts out loud. Krane laughed evilly. "Finish them," he said and geo leaped away.

"Come on guys we can beat them!" I said. They nodded. One guy came over and punched me. I punched him back but he lifted me up and tossed me through the air.

"Hey! No one tosses my brother except me!" Adam yelled and punched the guy in the face and then tossed him through the air. Ethan high fived him.

"I wish I had super strength! I have always wanted to do that!" he exclaimed. We were beating them as best as we could, but they just kept coming.

 **Marcus's Pov.**

I had searched about everywhere! I don't see how she could be here. I don't see any cell anywhere. I turned around and bumped into the wall. Suddenly a button appeared there. "What's this?" I asked myself. I pushed it and the floor went down.

I ended up in this secret lab type place. "What is with these people and secret labs!?" I asked myself. Then I saw Laura. "Laura!" I exclaimed and ran over to the cell. She had her head buried in her arms and she was sitting in a corner. "Laura, are you okay? It's me Marcus," I said. She looked up.

"What? I don't want you here. Go away," she said. She turned her back towards me. I could tell that her voice was shaking as if she had been crying.

"Laura I'm here to get you out. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I want to be together," I said. She turned around and looked at me. "You truly mean that? She asked. I nodded. "Yes I do. I love you Laura, and I'm not complete without you," I said. She stood up and came over to the bars without touching them.

"I can't use my bionics to get out, these deactivated my bionics. Even if they weren't, my bionics wouldn't be very useful." Laura laughed.

"Well there's gotta be something here that can put them down. Wait! I know what to do! Krane actually trusted me enough at first to give me his password!" I exclaimed. She smiled. I went over to the computer and typed in his password. I typed in a few things and soon had it down. "Okay that should be good," I said. The bars went down and she stepped out.

"I am so glad to be free!" she exclaimed. I ran over to her and hugged her. We ran to where the battle was and joined the others fighting.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

"They're just too strong! We can't beat them!" Chase said.

"Yes we can!" Angie exclaimed. "Or we Laura'll be lost to us forever!" They were both right. We had to keep going. Suddenly Krane appeared.

"You aren't doing so well," he said. Suddenly Angie got really mad. "You will not, hurt us! You won't hurt Laura, you won't hurt Marcus, Chase or anybody! You'll never win!" Adam started sucking in energy into him to create a blast wave. Suddenly Angie started doing the same thing.

"What the heck?" I yelled. Her and Adam shot it at the same time knocking out the bionic soldiers along with Krane. They didn't kill them but they deactivated their triten app.

"How did you, what the? No fair!" I exclaimed. "You got a blast wave!" I crossed my arms. She laughed. "Hey, who are you to complain? You have three," she said. I turned my back to her. "Still, blast waves are cooler," I said. "Lefties are supposed to be equal." Angie laughed again. Chase came over and hugged her.

"Angie I can't believe you did that! You are amazing and I love you!" Chase exclaimed. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Where did that come from?" I asked. Chase stepped back. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked embarrassingly. Angie smiled. "Yes you did." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Thank goodness! If they had kissed I would have puked. Now I only feel slightly nauseous. Laura hugged Marcus.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Marcus. So are we back together?" she asked. Marcus smiled. "Definitely," he answered. Dang it! I was hoping we'd be rid of Maura! That be one less relationship to deal with. Hey! Don't you look at me like that! I will be in my own relationship and think that all the others are disgusting.

Angie, Eowyn, and Laura got together. I ran over to them. "I think it's time for us to go," Angie said. I nodded and so did Eowyn and Laura. Katelyn came over to us. "Yeah," she said. We had, had a good time there. Soon it would be time for us to leave.

 **This chapter was by Laura! This is the SECOND to last chapter as well! *sheds tear* I'm gonna try and get the LAST chapter uploaded today. Thanks for supporting us thus far!**

 **-Angie**


	19. Bionic Goodbyes

**Katelyn's POV:**

I couldn't believe it was time to go ALREADY! I was just getting used to me being bionic and now I have to go back to reality and be normal again. Well… I guess it's for the best.

We headed back to Mr. Davenports house. We celebrated for a couple minutes but we did know we had to go. I took the first go on leaving. I said goodbye to everyone.

Lastly, I hugged Laura and Angie. "We'll keep in touch," I whispered. They both had tears in their eyes. Why did I have to live so far away? I gave Ethan and Eowyn a high five. "Thanks so much for help us out, Katelyn," Mr. Davenport said with a smile.

I smiled back, "No problem. I hope to see you all soon." They smiled back. I went up to Marcus and said, "Make sure you take care of my best friend." He nodded and then smiled. "I will," He said softly. He went over to Laura and held her hand tightly.

"Well, I'll see you all soon!" I exclaimed. Suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of nowhere. I looked behind me, smiled to everyone, and entered through the portal. I was back in my room.

Everything looked different though. My stuff looked like it hadn't been touched for a while. I went into the kitchen. There was my mom. "Oh my gosh, honey!" My mom yelled. She started to cry and embraced me.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked. This didn't make sense. Laura told me that usually when we go into different worlds that the time stays the same almost. I'd been gone for like what? Three minutes?

"Where were you?" My mom asked, "We called the police, I thought you were kidnapped or ran away." "Wait, why? How long was I gone?" I asked. "Two weeks, Katelyn!" My mom exclaimed.

That didn't make any sense. Laura would be home soon and when she was, I was going to email her about this. But maybe I don't have to… I went to my bedroom, shut, and locked the door.

My plan: Okay so clearly I was really in a different state. And I _clearly w_ as missing. I was even there for two weeks. Coincidence? I think not. To prove my final confirmation, I would shoot fire out of my hand.

That was my bionic superpower so if it really did happen then it would still be there, right? I hope so. Okay, what not to melt, what not to melt… Aha! I grabbed this random book that I hated and stood it up near the open window. If I did have my powers, then it would just disintegrate out of my window and there wouldn't be a mess in my room.

I wound up my hand and shot it at the book. THE BOOK MELTED TO PIECES. The remaining pieces flew away with the wind. It really did happen and I r _eally_ was bionic! This is the coolest thing ever and I'll never forget it.

 **Ethan's POV:**

As soon as Katelyn left through the portal, it was time for us to say our goodbyes. We were all allowed to have at least five minutes with everyone.

I went down the line, first saying goodbye to Leo, "Good luck with Adam. He can be a handful," I said. "Yeah, he's got a lot to learn," Leo said he started to laugh. Then Adam which was kind of hard because he became my best friend. "Take care of yourself," I said with a smile. He smiled back, "You to buddy. Thanks for being there for me."

I shook Chase's hand. "Nice job, Ethan. I'm really glad we met you guys. I hope we see each other again," Chase said. "Same. Maybe next time, you will ask me better questions." Chase and I started to laugh.

I said goodbye to Douglas and Mr. Davenport, "Great job Ethan, we really appreciate your help," Mr. Davenport said. "Yeah, and look out for your sister. Make sure she's the right person to date my son," Douglas said. I smiled, "Don't worry I will, and let's be honest, I think it's disgusting." Douglas nodded in agreement. "Hey! I heard that!" Marcus exclaimed.

I walked up to Marcus, "Sorry, you're a good dude. Just—go easy on my sister. She can be a pain sometimes, but still." Marcus nodded, "You take care of your sister for me."

Then finally Bree. She looked like she was crying. "I-I'm gonna miss you," She whispered. I gave her I hug. "I'm gonna miss you to. Don't worry, I promise I won't love any other girl but you," I said. DID THAT JUST ESCAPE MY MOUTH!?

"I promise too," She whispered.

 **Eowyn's POV:**

Saying goodbye is never easy. I know from experience. But I know that we will probably see them again. This isn't the last time they'll be in trouble that's for sure.

I first said goodbye to Adam and Leo. I had gotten pretty close to both of them and I think they were the hardest to say goodbye too. "Thanks for teaching me guys. I learned a lot," I said with a smile. "You're awesome. We really enjoyed working with you," Leo said.

"Yeah, you're like my twin! We can both shoot stuff out of our eyes!" Adam exclaimed. I laughed, he was right. We were pretty close. I hugged both of them. Next was Chase. "I know you're one of Angie's closest friends so please look out for her for me," Chase said.

"Don't worry, I will," I said with a smile.

Next were Mr. Davenport and Douglas. "I want to thank you both the most for teaching me. I've learned so much," I said. "No problem. Thank you for helping us," Mr. Davenport said. I didn't care how old they were, I hugged them both too. I actually started to cry. They were awesome.

Next was Marcus. "Hey, I want you to know that you broke my friend's heart before," I said seriously. Marcus looked down ashamed. "But you only did it because you love her. I respect that. Thanks," I told him.

He smiled, "Don't worry; I'll never do it again."

Finally Bree. "It was nice hanging out with you. You're awesome!" Bree exclaimed. "So are you. You are so awesome to. Stay strong. I know having three brothers is hard," I replied. I gave her a hug. I was going to miss them.

 **Laura's POV:**

This was going to be so hard. Not just because I had to say goodbye to really good friends but because I had to say goodbye to the person I loved so much.

I gave Adam and Leo a hug. "Thanks guys for saving me," I said with a smile. "It was fun! I'd do it again any second!" Adam exclaimed. "What Adam is t _rying_ to day is, we're glad you're okay," Leo said. I nodded. "Thank you."

I walked up to Chase. "It really hope the relationship with you and Angie goes well. She hasn't been like this in a long time. I'm glad she finally has someone that can officially make her happy," I said with a smile.

"Me too. Good luck with Marcus. I'm glad you to are back together," Chase replied. Then I walked up to Douglas. "I want you to know that I am really sorry about all the trouble I've cause between you and your son. I didn't mean to interfere," I told him.

" _You're_ sorry? _I_ should be the one saying sorry. I was… Jealous I guess. And selfish. I wanted my son all to myself since I hadn't seen him in forever," Douglas confessed. I nodded, "I understand." I gave him a hug.

Then Mr. Davenport. "Thank you for saving me, sir." "No problem, it was so nice to meet you guys. Thank you." I smiled.

Next was… Marcus. I looked into his eyes. Tears were rolling down his face and mine. "I'm so sorry again, Laura. I let something that was a part of me go… It was the worst mistake I had ever made," Marcus said softly.

"I'm sorry too! I should have listened to your side of the story before storming off," I replied. "I love you," Marcus whispered. "I love you too," I whispered back. He gently kissed me on the cheek. I was so lucky to have him. "We'll stay in touch," He whispered.

Then finally, Bree. "Thanks for everything," I said as I hugged her. "No problem. I'm glad you and Marcus are back on track. I'm also glad you are safe," Bree told me. "Me too. Hey, good luck with my brother. Hope everything works out," I said. "Same here." I was never going to forget this adventure…

 **My (Angie's) POV:**

This is… difficult.

I'm going to miss them all so much. That's the sad part about good things… they have to come to an end.

I started with Leo. "You are awesome. I really enjoyed hanging out with you," I said with a smile. "So are you. I hope you guys come back," Leo replied. I gave him a hug.

Adam was next. "So… I completely understand how we're not gonna work out. But it's worth a shot right?" Adam asked. I started to laugh, "Of course. Maybe one time you could come visit us and I might have someone I can set you up with," I answered.

Adam's face lit up, "Yes! You got a lady friend!" I started to laugh. The hardest one: Chase. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, I love you," I said to him. He smiled. "I love you to. I can't believe I went all my life without knowing you."

"Well, you were living in a basement for most of your life," I said with a smile. He started to laugh. Then he kissed me gently on the forehead. "I can't wait to see you again," He said softly. "I'll be counting down the days," I replied.

Then Douglas and Mr. Davenport. "Thanks for everything. I know we've all been a handful, but hopefully we stopped Krane once and for all," I told them. They both smiled. "You guys were magnificent. Thanks for helping us," Mr. Davenport said. I hugged them both tightly.

Next I walked up to Marcus. "I'm glad you and Laura are back together. Now everyone's happy." I said. "So am I. Take care of her for me," Marcus replied. I gave him a hug.

Lastly, Bree. She was such a good friend. I was crying a little bit by the time I got to her. "I'm going to miss you so much," I said. "Me too. Thanks for stopping by," Bree said with a smile. I hugged her really tight. I was going to miss all of them.

"Well, I think it's time we headed home," I said to my friends. They all smiled. Then a portal appeared. We took one last look at everyone. They were all crying. "Goodbye!" We all exclaimed. We took hands and jumped through the portal.

We were back on Laura and Ethan's lawn. We seen police cars in the driveway. "Were those there before?" Ethan asked pointing. Confused, we raced inside. "There they are!" My parents exclaimed. All of our parents were sitting on the couch talking to the cops.

They all got up and hugged us. "You guys were missing for five weeks! Where have you been!? We've been looking everywhere!" They all said. We looked at each other confused, five weeks?

Then everyone gasped. "Angelina! Where's your hands?" My sister asked. I looked down. My hands were gone! They were invisible. Could it be possible? "Uh, I need to have a word with my friends," I said. I pushed them outside.

"What does this mean?" I asked. "Wait, let me try something…" Ethan started he lifted his hands up and all of a sudden it starts to rain. Ethan looked up in shock. "Let me try!" Laura exclaimed. She focused hard and started flying around in circles.

"I want to try too!" Eowyn exclaimed. She pointed her eye at Ethan and froze him. Laura sighed, "I'll get the blow dryer." "Wait," I said. She stopped. I took my hands and blasted Ethan out of the ice with my blast wave. "That could have killed me!" Ethan exclaimed.

"But it didn't," Laura said laughing. "So, this doesn't make sense… this a _ctually_ happened?" I asked. "Only one way to find out. Let's drive to Mr. Davenport's house!" Laura exclaimed.

"Uh, let's first tell our parents," I said with a smile. "I have a better idea than driving half way across the country," Eowyn said. She took out her phone, "FaceTime Adam," She said into her phone. "Making a FaceTime call to Adam," The phone said.

"Well, it's ringing," Ethan said. Then the phone said connecting. "Hey!" Adam exclaimed. "Hey!" We all waved. "We're watching TV right now, and it says that five kids were missing, one from Japan and four from your state," Adam explained. He turned the phone so we could see the TV.

Eowyn's dad was being interviewed. "That's my dad!" Eowyn exclaimed. "We gotta go, Adam, we'll talk to you later!" I said. I ended the FaceTime call. "Guys! This is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"That means we can visit them whenever we wanted to!" Ethan said excitedly. "Yeah! I finally have a boyfriend from our world!" I exclaimed. We all laughed. This had been a great experience. I'm just glad it wouldn't be the last time I had to see them.

 **THE END.**

 **It's finished! But don't worry because Laura and I are going to be doing another one soon! But it's going to be a real big one! Stay tuned! Special thanks to LovetheLORD for helping me out with this fanfic. Love you guys to pieces,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
